Verdad o Reto 2: ¡La venganza comienza!
by Blackie-99
Summary: ¡Saludos! Si estas leyendo este Fic, enhorabuena, por que de ahí muchas cosas pasaran, los chicos están atrapados y son obligados a hacer lo que los autores y lectores les pidan, dejen sus reviews y diviértanse.
1. Capitulo 1: Secuestro en la noche

**¡Hola todo el mundo! Aquí les traigo…lo que prometí *Silencio* ¡LA 2º TEMPORADA DE UN NUEVO CHAT SHOW! Así es, de seguro se quedaron entristecidos por que esto iba a acabar pero no es así, el título de este Fic, no se va a llamar "Un Nuevo Chat Show: 2" sino que se llamara: Verdad o Reto 2 ¡La venganza comienza! Pienso que ese título le queda mejor ¿Qué dicen ustedes? Yo digo que sí, en fin, suficiente charla por hoy y comencemos.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker. Pero los personajes que son inventados por mí, si me pertenecen.**

**¡Ahora sin más que decirles, les dejo leer el Fic!**

* * *

**Verdad o Reto2: ¡La venganza comienza!**

**Capitulo 1: Secuestro durante la noche.**

**¡Disfruten chicos!**

* * *

En un lugar desconocido, de lo que se podía ver era un cielo era negro y el suelo era arena gris, en ese mismo preciso habían dos chicas, la primera era una castaña de cabello corto hasta los hombros, de ojos tambien marrones y la otra era la misma excepto que tiene el pelo negro e ojos rojos. La vestimenta de la castaña consistía en una campera color rosa claro con orejas de conejo, jeans cortos y zapatillas converse verde flúor, la pelinegra tenia puesto un vestido corto hasta las rodillas, con guantes sin mangas negras y por ultimo botas grises.

**— ¿Ya esta todo? **— Pregunto la pelinegra ya que en su mano derecha tenia una bolsa —.

**— Si **— Respondió la chica castaña —.

**— Bien, entonces vamos.**

Dicho esto, la pelinegra chasqueo los dedos, en el aparece un agujero negro y las dos se metieron ahí, luego de unos segundos desparece, ahora la pregunta que se van a hacer todos: _**"¿A donde irán?" **_esa pregunta sera respondida a lo siguiente, esto si que se esta poniendo interesante, repito con letras negras: _**Muy inetersante y algo misterioso.**_

* * *

En el mundo humano, había un pueblo llamado South Park, del cual ahí pasan cosas muy extrañas, dejando de lado eso, nos enfocamos en una casa que tenia un cartel que decía: Residencia Tucker, vemos que de ahí aparece un pelinegro de ojos grises, estaba vestido con un abrigo con capucha color azul, seguido por un jean color gris oscuro, zapatillas color negro y por ultimo tenia puesto encima de su cabeza un chullo del mismo color que su abrigo, este joven se llama Craig Tucker, en estos momentos no tenia para nada una cara feliz, tenia el ceño fruncido y por lo visto esta discutiendo con alguien, desde que llegaron a la casa.

**— ¡Enana! Es la ultima vez que me acompañas al cine a ver una película de terror y que comiences a llorar como una niñita tonta.**

Con quien discutía era su hermanita, Ruby, es pelinaraja, su cabello estaba atado con dos coletas, tenia puesto un vestido tuquesa, la niña estaba muy enojada y responde:

**— ¿Y eso que tiene, estúpido?**

**— Como que : "¿Y que tiene?" Que por tu culpa nos echaron, te lo vuelvo a repetir: NO me acompañas mas** — Termino de decir y mostrandole el dedo del medio —.

**— ¡TE ODIO, PENDEJO DE PRIMERA, CARA DURA, CERDO...!** — La pelinaranja le gritaba a todo pulmón, poniéndose roja como un tomate, haciendo la misma seña que este, llorando, Tucker tenia los oídos tapados y cerrando la puerta con su pie para no escuchar los insultos de su tan querida hermana —.

**— ¿Porque demonios tengo una hermana que llora siempre por ver SAW? Eso es pura mier...** — Dijo el chico con la misma expresión de siempre, desinteresado, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que vio arriba de su escritorio, una canasta —.

Al acercarse, vio que tenia galletas, del cual tenían un olor a recién sacados del horno, Tucker babeo por el olor, pero antes de agarrar una de esa galletas, había una nota que decía: "Cómeme"

**— Eso ya suena a muy Alicia del País de las Maravillas** — Dijo con cierto tono sarcasmo, tiro el papel en el suelo, agarro una galleta y se comió una entera — **Mmm...están muy ricas **— Dicho esto, segundos después se desmaya enseguida, quedándose dormido de repente —.

**— ¡Si! ¡Dio resultado! **— Exclamo muy feliz la chica, mientras que bailaba feliz, estando en la habitación del joven, la pelinegra con mucho cuidado metió a Craig en la bolsa, por lo visto la bolsa estaba algo ¿Llena? —.

* * *

Al otro lado había un mundo desconocido, era muy diferente al que se mencionó anteriormente, en este mundo era blanco o sea no tenía un hermoso cielo azul, nubes, pastos y entre otras cosas que habían en el mundo humano, estando en ese lugar, varias personas comienzan a despertar de un extraño sueño, ya que al parecer todos se habían comido esas galletas que les había provocado sueño, se comenzaron a despertar de a poco, otro pelinegro que se hace llamar Stan Marsh, quien se había levantado luego de despertar, mirando para ambos lados, pregunta:

**— ¿Dónde mierda estamos?** — Pregunto el chico confundido —.

Otra pelinegra de boina rosa, que obviamente es Wendy, su novia y al igual que él, también se había levantado, volviéndose a él y responde su pregunta:

**— No lo sé** — Dijo la chica — **Pero miren ahí hay una puerta, pero está cerrada por lo que veo** — Luego de que terminara de decir eso, señalo a la mencionada puerta que tenía varias cadenas y candados —.

**— Oigan maricas ¿Soy yo o caí en algo suave?** —Pregunto Cartman al sentir que se había sentado en algo —.

**— Si Cartman…porque… ¡CAISTE SOBRE MI, CULON HIJO DE PUTA!** — Grito Kyle apartándolo, parándose en el lugar y sobándose la espalda —.

**— ¡No empiecen a discutir!** — Grito Wendy ya molesta, estos solo bufaron molestos y susurraron cosas — **Ahora tenemos que pensar cómo fue que llegamos aquí.**

**— Bueno de lo que yo recuerde, había comido una de esas galletas que no se quien carajo lo puso ahí y después me ha dado sueño** — Dijo Kenny con la capucha de su parka naranja, descubierta y mostrando sus hermosos cabellos rubios cenizos —.

Los demás seguían hablando, obviamente todos ellos les paso lo mismo que paso con McCormick, al rato después, Kyle y el culo gordo, quiero decir Cartman, discutían sobre que a el pelirrojo al caer del lugar casi lo ahoga y de casi romperle los huesos de la espalda, Marsh se sujetó la puente de su nariz, avergonzado y murmurando cosas molestas/ vergonzosas, en ese momento, el mismo agujero negro apareció de repente, dos sombras salieron de ahí, pero la luz fue iluminando un poco y mostro a dos chicas que eran las mencionadas desde el principio, ante eso, el judío y el gordo se quedaron sin habla por ello, incluyendo a los chicos, quienes al parecer babeaban por la pelinegra de vestido negro y las jóvenes, estas solo se pusieron celosas por eso, la castaña fue la primera en hablar:

**— Hola mis niños** — Saludo tiernamente y estos se molestaron por como los llamo —.

**— ¿Q-Quien e-eres t-tu?** — Pregunto Butters algo de miedo y al mismo tiempo que frotaba los nudillos —.

**— Buena pregunta, mi nombre es Roxana pero pueden decirme Blackie o como se les antoje y esta de aquí, es mi alter-ego, Rose Darkness**

**— ¿Qué miran?** — Dijo Rose con un tono de voz que provocaba miedo, haciendo que ellos se sobresaltar, excepto en el caso de Daimen y Christopher —.

**— ¿Por qué mierda estamos aquí?** — Pregunto Craig con su típica voz y mostrando el dedo del miedo —.

**— Pendejo, se nota que tienes el cerebro como si fuera una piedra** — Dijo Darkness en tono burlón y sacando varias risas —.

**— ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE, PERRA?!** — Grito el pelinegro ya MUY furioso —.

Antes de que le pelinegro y la pelinegra se maten a los golpes o que pase algo peor que eso, Roxana suspira y dice:

**— Bueno ya es suficiente, ahora les explico, el motivo por la que están aquí, es porque todos ustedes cometieron un pecado del cual tiene que pagar, por eso este cuarto tiene alta seguridad o sea no pueden escapar y…**

**— En cuanto a las galletas, les pusimos algo en ella, cosa que no voy a decir, ya que es un secreto y los secuestramos, jeje **— Término de decir, Rose con una sonrisa y los chicos no estaban para nada felices por ello, al contrario estos la miraron molestos —.

**— No solo eso, tengo algo más que decirles…**— Dijo Roxana ya muy seria —.

Dicho esto, todos le prestaron atención, algunos no, estos se quedaron con mucha intriga, luego ella exclama:

**— ¡Yo seré la presentadora!** — Dijo esto de forma feliz y haciendo que todos se caigan al muy estilo anime —.

**— Está bien, pero yo seré tu compañera** —dice sonriente — y nadie más que yo — Pensaba muy sonriente, los chicos se asustaron por la forma en como sonreía, ya que tenía colmillos MUY filosos tal como los tiene Daimen —.

**— Ok** — Respondieron todos con nerviosismo, excepto Craig, Daimen y Christophe, quienes decían en voz baja y ninguno de ellos los escuchaban, decían cosas como que ni locos ellos le hacían caso a un par de dementes como ellas —.

**— Muy bien, mis niños** — Dijo de forma sonriente y mirando a la cámara — **De acuerdo chicos, aquí termina el primer capítulo, diviértanse y torturen a quien quieran.**

**— No se olviden de dejar Reviews con los retos y verdades** — Dijo Rose Darkness —.

**— ¡Nos vemos!**

**FIN**

**Espero que les gustado, recuerden la advertencia que les dijo Rose dejen Reviews con Reto o lo que quieran poner.**

**AVISO: Los fic que mencione en mi Fic Love Story (Incluyendolo tambien) estarán pausados, así que están advertidos.**

**¿Reviews? XD**


	2. Capitulo 2: Mas retos que verdades

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclamer: South Park no es mio, es de Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Mas retos que verdades.**

Vemos como todos estaban durmiendo en el duro suelo, bueno algunos estaban despiertos, como en el caso de Roxana y Rose Darkness, quienes estaban esperando el buzón con las cartas que enviaron los lectores/escritores pero de ellas si habían dormido muy bien, ya que la castaña estaba unas energías que nadie mas tiene, no obstante el suelo comienza a temblar tomando por sorpresa a los que dormían y a los que estaban de pie, luego del temblor, varios de ellos se marearon enseguida y otros se molestaron por ellos diciendo que no podían dormir cinco minutos mas, del suelo apareció un buzón color azul marino y de ahí habían un montón de cartas, Roxana se acerca y toma la primera carta:

**— Bien, mis amores, la primer carta es de Coyote Smith_,_ veamos que dice:**

**Bueno a mi no me importa el título, pero la calidad sí :)**

**Lo de Ruby y craig yo miré pasar a esto una vez entre dos hermanos debido a Saw VII :O**

**Craig fue bien tonto por haberse dejado engañar XD**

**La reacción de ellos era de esperarse XD**

**Ok, los retos pueden ser: Stan besa a Wendy por más tiempo que lo de costumbre sin vomitar. Cartman escirbe un poema de amor sobre las ****cosas**** que gustan en Kyle. Todas las niñas tiene que besar a Kenny. Cartman va atener que donar garnde parte de su comida para los desabrigados. Butters comerá un montón de mantequilla hasta que no aguanta más. Tweek tendría que mirar una pelúcla sobre gnomos**

**— Gracias, muy bien chicos, ya lo oyeron, a cumplir los retos —** Dijo Rose Darkness ya muy seria —.

**— Ok.**

El primer reto era para Stan, quien cuando la castaña había terminado de leerla, se incomodo un poco, ya que a pesar de todas las veces en las que el vomitaba cuando estaba cerca de Wendy o de querer darle un beso, trago saliva, el y la joven Testaburguer, quedaron frente a frente, los labios de ambos comenzaron a acercarse, el rostro de Marsh se entonaba verde, se dieron un beso rapido, la pelinegra se sonrojo pero estaba contenta por ello, al separarse, Stan le vomita encima y se fue al baño a limpiarse.

**— Muy bien, el que sigue — **Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa** —.**

En cuanto al segundo reto, Cartman se cruzo en brazos diciendo que no lo hará, pero Rose y Roxana lo amenazaron a muerte de querer rebanarle la cabeza y ponerlo como colección de cabezas, este se cago del miedo, tomo un papel y una lápiz, comenzó a escribir algo que le gusta sobre las cosas de su enemigo, cuando termino, carraspeo un poco antes de leer y leyó lo que escribió:

—_** "Kyle, quiero que sepas que lo mas me gusta de ti es tu cabello rojo alborotado, tu culo me daría ganas de cogerte, tu sombre que ni se como se llama, te ves muy bonito con ello, esas son las cosas que me gustan".**_

Cuando termino de leerlo, todos comenzaron a burlarse del culo gordo, quien se cubría la cara roja con su gorro, avergonzado, mientras que Kyle sufría una crisis mental, diciendo cosas incoherentes.

**— Siguiente.**

Para el tercer reto, las chicas sonrieron ya que admiraban mucho al rubio pervertidos, entre todas se llevaron lo mas rápido que podían a Kenny, quien estaba recostado ya que las chicas se lo llevaban arriba en los brazos de ellas, se fueron a un lugar privado ante la mirada divertida y otras de confusión, horas después el rubio inmortal aparece con la ropa desordenada y marcas de besos por toda la cara, sonrojado y sonriendo nervioso y las chicas tenían unas sonrisas MUY de sastifaccion.

**— Huy por lo que veo, lo disfruto **— Dijo Rose en tono burlón sacando varias risas — **Como sea, el que sigue.**

En el cuarto reto, Rose chasquea los dedos ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, de ahí de lo que se podía ver era un cartel que decia: **"Para la gente muerta de hambre"** en cuanto a Cartman, quien de muy mala gana comienza a atender uno por uno de los desabrigados, quienes estaban muy felices de tener alguien que dono comida para ellos, en cuanto a los demás estaban riéndose de el y el castaño maldecía en voz baja.

**— Siguiente reto.**

Para el pobre Butters, quien estaba en una mesa junto con montón de mantequilla, comienza a comer despacio uno por uno con cara de asco y con unas soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas, ni pudo alcanzar a comer mas y se fue al baño a vomitar, mientras que el resto lo miraba con cara con ganas de vomitar mucho y la mirada de divertido para algunos.

**— S-Siguiente **— Dijo Roxana muy asqueada por lo que paso al pequeño rubio —.

Podemos ver a Tweek, quien estaba sentado en una butaca de un cine, con palomitas de maíz y entre otras cosas, la película a penas estaba comenzando haciendo que el rubio paranoico se vaya corriendo gritando cualquier cosa, ese grito hizo que todos se tuvieran que tapar los oídos, adoloridos.

**— Bueno, supongo que Tweek no pudo durar por mucho, en fin, la segunda es de Aki-Lucky_:_**

**Oh parece divertido. ¿Qué digo? ¡Es divertido! Hm... ¿Son retos para uno sólo o para todos? Bueno, pondré para algunos...**

**-Tweek, debe hacerle un striptis (o como se escriba) sexy sensual a Craig sin que nadie más mire. Tiene que quitártelo todo menos la ropa interior.**

**-Craig debe escribir una declaración de amor en un papel y luego se la tiene que dar a Clyde para que éste llame por teléfono a Kevin Stoley y se lo lea. No puedes decir que es mentira y tienes que decirle TODO lo que Craig haya escrito.**

**-Christophe debe cantar "What does the fox say" simulando que su pala es una guitarra y mientras Gregory tiene que hacer twerking.**

**-Kyle debe darle un cachete a Stan en el trasero y después decir: "es todo mío, perras".**

**Y ahora algunas preguntas...**

**Para Chritophe: ¿Reconoces que hay cierta tensión sexual cuando estás con Gregory?**

**Para Pip: ¿Te agrada Damien a pesar de que te hizo volar por los aires?**

**Para Cartman: Si tuvieras que elegir entre salir con Wendy o con Kyle, ¿con quién sería?**

**Para Wendy: ¿Qué le veías a Cartman cuando te gustaba?**

**Para Gregory: ¿Es cierto que cantas en la ducha tu canción de La Resistence?**

**Para Craig: ¿Crees que Tweek es violable?**

**Para Butters: ¿Por qué te dejas manipular tanto por Cartman?**

**— ¡Muchas gracias! He leído varios de tus Fic y son geniales, gracias por participar, en realidad tu decides cual quieres poner reto o verdad así de fácil — **Termino de decir Roxana mientras guardaba la carta en el sobre —.

Tweek, quien estaba entre las piernas de Tucker, este comenzaba a quitarle la ropa, mientras que los estaban volteados tal como lo dijo la lectora, en cuanto al pelinegro le dio una MUY fuerte hemorragia nasal que manchaba sus ropas al ver a Tweek estando en ropa interior, Craig termino desmayado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre y el rubio se asusto por ello.

**— Siguiente.**

Luego del desmayo, el pelinegro al igual como lo hizo Cartman, toma un papel y un lápiz, comienza a escribir, luego de unas horas, termina y el papel se lo da a Clyde, después marca el numero de teléfono de Stoley y le dice:

**— "Tweek, eres muy violable para mi, jamas dejare que alguien te toque las manos encima, si alguien intenta joderte, te juro que voy a matarlo a golpes, eso tenlo por seguro, te amo mucho en mi hermoso e inocente kokoro"**

Cuando termino de decir eso, Tweek se quedo atónito en estado de coma, mientras que el pelinegro se había puesto rojo como un tomate hasta se tapaba con su chullo la cara y todos, incluyendo a Roxana y a Rose Darkness, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas a mas no poder y Tucker les enseño el dedo del medio.

******— S-Siguiente ****—** Trato de decir Rose mientras dejaba de reírse —.

En el techo aparecen unos parlantes grandes color negro, de ahí comienza a escucharse la canción _**What Does The Fox Say**_? Christophe cantaba al ritmo de la música y al mismo tiempo que con su pala comienza a simular que es una guitarra tal como lo dijo la lectora, mientras que Gregory comienza a hacer los pasos de baile como decía el reto, los cuales le salían algo torpes y los demás se reían por ello.

******— Ultimo reto y ahora vienen las preguntas ********— **Dijo Roxana******************—.**

Kyle avergonzado y maldiciendo en voz baja, pero no te mas que otra opción, ya que si no cumplía con el reto, le rebanarían la cabeza con una Oz y tal vez lo pondrían en la colección de cabezas rebanadas, con su mano le da una nalgada a Stan, quien estaba mas rojo que su cabello, le dijo a las chicas: "Es todo mio, perras" en cuanto a ellas, se molestaron por ello, por ejemplo en el caso de Wendy, tambien se había puesto roja pero no de vergüenza sin de la rabia y al mismo tiempo que le salían humo por las orejas.

******— ¡Ahora las preguntas! ********— **Dijo Roxana muy emocionada******************— Comiencen.**

******************************— ¿Acaso estas drogada? Yo no voy a ser ningún marica o lo que sea, ademas Gregory es solo mi compañero es todo ********— **Dijo Christophe de forma molesta y mientras que se incendia un cigarrillo —.

******************************************************— Claro que si, eso no importa, yo ya estoy acostumbrado ********— **Dijo el rubio ingles con una sonrisa en su cara **********************************************************************—.**

******************************************************************************— A ninguno de los dos, es obvio que odio a Wendy por puta y al rata colorada lo odio por ser judío ********— **Dijo el castaño cruzado en brazos y sin importarle la pregunta, en cuanto a los mencionados...—.

******— ¡CULON HIJO DE PUTA! ¡REPITE ESO! ********— **Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo que lo molían a golpes******************—.**

**********— ¡ES ES MENTIRA, YO JAMAS SENTIRÁ ALGO POR UN ODIOSO COMO EL! ********—** Grito Wendy respondiendo la pregunta que le hicieron, aun moliendo a golpes al culo gordo —.

******— Es no es cierto ********— **Respondió Gregory muy avergonzado **********************—.**

**********— Si, pero un poco ********— **Dijo Craig tambien cruzado en brazos **************************—.**

**********************************— Eric es mi amigo y los amigos tienen que hacer algo por ello ********— **Dijo Butters tambien con una sonrisa torpe**********************************************—.**

**********************************************************— Muy bien ahora Wendy tu leerás la tercer carta ************************************—** Dijo Roxana mientras le entregaba la carta a la pelinegra**********************************— .**

******************************************************************************************— L**a tercera es de Kurenia_:_

**Hola! Amo tu Fic, aqui un solo pondré retos ;D**

**1-Reto a todas las chicas que se queden sin ropa o sea desnudas**

**2-Reto a Wendy que haga un Table Dance enfrente de los chicos**

**3-Reto a Craig y a Stan que coman tierra fermentada con gusanos**

**4- Cartman pegale un puñetazo a Kenny lo mas fuerte que puedas**

**************************************— ¡Gracias! Espero que te diviertas ************************************— **Dijo Roxana con una sonrisa **************************************************************************************************************—.**

Las chicas se aterraron enseguida por el primer reto, Rose chasquea los dedos, haciendo que todas ellas, excepto esta y Roxana, se quedaran desnudas haciendo que los chicos sangraran de la nariz hasta el techo, en cuanto a Tweek y Thomas, ellos se tuvieron que tapar los ojos, ya que ambos rubios no son pervertidos como los otros chicos. Después de haber cumplido el reto, las pobres ya tiene de vuelta sus ropas.

**********************************— Muy bien, Wendy, tienes que bailar ************************************— **Dijo la castaña ya muy seria **********************************— **.

**********************************— ¡¿QUE?! No me obligaran hacer algo que es muy malo hacerlo ************************************— **Dijo la pelinegra negándose a hacer tal cosa **********************************************************************************************************— .**

Pero de que esta diga algo mas, Rose le dedico una mirada asesina haciendo que se sobresaltar del miedo, en el suelo comienza a sumergir un caño, la joven Testabuguer se acerca a el, de ahí comienza a bailar de manera muy sexy, en cuanto a los chicos sangraban de la nariz una vez mas, excepto Stan ya que se tapo la cara avergonzado, sin ni siquiera mirar a su propia novia haciendo una barbaridad.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************— Siguiente ************************************— **Dijo Rose **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

Ambos pelinegros se asquearon enseguida por el tercer reto, en el suelo había tierra fermentada y con gusanos tal como se ha dicho, lloraban por cada porción de tierra comían, luego de tragarla, los dos se fueron a toda velocidad al baño a vomitar y los demás estaban en el mismo estado que Stan y Craig.

**********************************— Ultimo reto.**

Cartman sonrió, primero lo primero, se turno los nudillos ante la mirada de miedo del rubio inmortal, luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo que literalmente lo saco volando, chocándose contra la pared y matándolo enseguida.

**********************************— La cuarta es de** **Bertha Nayelly********************************:**

**Ohhh, yo quiero jugar. ¡Si! Ejem, okay los retos:**

**Para Kyle: Tiene que vestirse en su onda de Jersey y bailarle "Barbie girl" a Stan (No se me ocurrio nada mejor XD)**

**Para Tweek: Tiene que vestirse de Gnomo (Siento que eso lo traumaria. No sé, quiero verlo/leerlo así)**

**Para Damien y Pip: Que hagan una escena donde Pip sea el dominante y Damien el Pasivo (?) Y ya, no se me ocurre nada más.**

**Preguntas:**

**Para Stan: ¿Que es lo que más le gusta de Kyle?**

**Para Damien: ¿Es verdad que en las noches duermes con un oso de peluche y sueñas con Pip?**

**Para Kenny: ¿Quien se te hace más "violable" Butters. Tweek o Pip?**

**Para Stan y Kyle: Si fueran novios ¿Quien seria el dominante?**

**Para Butters: ¿Porque te dejas manipular tanto por tus padres y por Cartman?**

**Para Craig: Si Tweek fuera mujer ¿Se te haria linda?**

**Y ya es todo. ¡Saludos y Suerte!**

**************************************— ¡Gracias por participar! Espero mas Reviews tuyos, Bertha, bien empiecen ************************************—** Dijo Roxana guardando la carta **************************************************************************************************************—.**

Kyle, otra vez muy avergonzado, acepta el reto y maldice a la Lectora de que la próxima vez no le ponga un reto algo vergonzoso, luego corre a cambiarse, segundos después, aparece ya vestido y una vez mas los parlantes están en el techo, comienza a sonar Barbie Girl en frente de Stan, quien una vez mas se volvió a tapar la cara, muy avergonzado mas que su mejor amigo y Wendy ya quería moler a golpes no solo al pelirrojo sino a la Lectora por hacer que su novio y su amigo hagan tal cosa.

**************************************— Siguiente.**

Roxana chasquea los dedos, ante eso el rubio paranoico esta vestido como un Gnomo, lo raro era que estando vestido se encontraba muy tranquilo.

**************************************— Reto siguiente.**

El hijo del demonio y el rubio ingles se quedaron atónitos por el siguiente reto, suspiraron, Pip se dejo arrastrar por este, lo lleva hasta el cuarto oscuro, al cerrar la puerta empieza a escucharse ruidos extraños y mencionar los gemidos, luego de unas cuantas horas, ambos salen con el cabello despeinado e ropa mal acomodada.

**************************************— S-solo su cabello pelirrojo y...****************************************— **Dijo el pelinegro muy rojo mientras que miraba el trasero de su amigo******************************************************************************************************************—.**

**************************************— ¡NO ES CIERTO! ****************************************— **Grito el pelinegro poniéndose rojo como un tomate debido a la rabia y el rubio ingles se asusto por ello **********************************************************************************************************************—.**

**************************************— De los tres, eligo a Butters ****************************************— **Respondió el rubio con una pequeña hemorragia nasal******************************************************************************************************************—.**

**************************************— S-Supongo que yo ****************************************— **Dijo Stan ya muy avergonzado mientras que Wendy lo mira con el ceño fruncido**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— .**

**************************************— B-Bueno Bertha es que para que sepas Eric es mi amigo y como dije antes los amigos están para que otros le digan que hacer...en cuanto a mis padres, ya se que ellos me castigan siempre...pero no puedo decir nada, porque de seguro me castigaran ¡Oh, hamburguesas!**

**************************************— Si Tweek fuera mujer...****************************************— **Pensó un momento el pelinegro, una nube pensadora sale en su cabeza, de ahi comienza a imaginarse a al rubio paranoico siendo una chica, desnuda cubierta por sabanas hasta con una mirada tierna, ante eso el chico sufre de un derrame nasal de tan solo imaginarlo******************************************************************************************************************—.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Bueno si se le haría muy linda, se nota mucho por su reacción ****************************************— **Dijo Roxana todavía mirando a Craig **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— .**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— La quinta es de KennethMc:**

**Si! segunda temporada :D, yo lei "Un nuevo chat show" pero no pude participar porque ya era demasiado tarde y había terminado u.u, pero eso no importa ahora :D! tengo unos retos y preguntas -Advertencia: Todas fueron pensadas en unos segundos, eso quiere decir... que son patéticas por no decir otras palabras-**

**Retos:**

**Butters: Dile a tus padres que por alguna extraña razón quedaste embarazado (xD) por parte de... tu papa (Doble xD (Pobre Butters jaja)) y si te llegan a castigar los mandas a la mier...**

**Kenny: Suicidare 50 veces, todas de diferentes maneras (Se vale suicidio asistido y queremos ver las maneras!)**

**Cartman: Sal a la calle y cuando pase gente que tu conozcas (mejor si es tu madre o los padres de Kyle) grita "¡Soy gay y me voy a casar con el judío de kahl!**

**Jimmy: Dile tu mejor cumplido a... *Redoble de tambores* ¡Timmy!**

**Cartman: Junto con "Yo cupido" empieza a crear PAREJAS de chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas xD (Te debes incluir)**

**Preguntas:**

**Cartman: ¿Porque llamaste a tu rana "Rana Clyde"? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Clyde?**

**Pip: ¿Damien o Estela?**

**Damien y Jesús: ¿Que pasaría si Damien sea Jesús y Jesús sea Damien? (Es decir, Jesús hijo de satanás y Damien hijo de dios)**

**Timmy: ¿Timmy, timmah, tim-timmy! oh timmah? (Creo que ya se la respuesta a esta super original pregunta)**

**Craig: ¿Contestarías el teléfono si Tweek te llama a las 4 de la madrugada para decirte que los gnomos están ahí (por mas que no allá ninguno)?**

**Liane Cartman: ¿Alguno de los compañeros de eric se han acostado contigo?**

**Kevin Stoley: ¿Porque en casi todos los capítulos estas sentado en la cafetería junto con Red? ¿Son buenos amigos o algo mas?**

**Pip: ¿Como soportas alguien tan tierno y amable como tu puede soportar tantos abusos y maltratos *se pone a llorar quien sabe porque y aparece para darle un abrazo fuerte*?**

**Craig:... Esta pregunta la debes responder enfrente de Tweek y Stripes: ¿A cual de los dos prefieres mas? ¿Stripes o Tweek?, esta es la decisión de tu vida (xD) si respondes Stripes, Tweek te odiara, pero si respondes Tweek... Stripes seguirá siendo Stripes, después de todo no entiende lo que dices xD**

**Damien: ¿Iré al infierno? ¿Si tu respuesta es si..., cambias de opinión si te digo que eres genial? si no cambias de opinión... pues jodete! eres una mierda *le saca el dedo al estilo tucker* ... era mentira! no te enojes u.u**

**************— Bienvenida espero que te diviertas mucho con este Fic ************— **Dijo la castaña mirando a la cámara y con una sonrisa **************************************—.**

**************************************************— Mama...Papa por una extraña razón...¡QUEDE EMBARZADO! Y si me llegan a castigar, vayanse a la mierda ************— **Grito Butters con los puños cerrados y los ojos tambien cerrados —.

Kenny tiembla del miedo, pero cumple el reto, se suicidia como 50 veces, en esas 50 veces no pudo sobrevivir en ninguno, Rose Darkness lo revive gracias a un extraño conjuro que convocaba ella para que vuelva a la vida.

**********— Siguiente.**

Cartman sale a la calle, grita a todo pulmón: "¡Soy gay y me voy a casar con el judio de Kahl!" ante eso, la gente se quedo atónita por lo que dijo, en especial la madre del pelirrojo, quien estaba sufriendo una crisis mental y diciendo incoherencias como Tweek.

**********— Siguiente reto.**

**************— T-Timmy q-quiero q-que sepas q-que e-eres u-un g-gran amigo p-para mi ************— **Dijo Jimmy ya que pudo lograrse entender lo que intentaba decir**************************************—.**

**************— ¡TIMMY! ************— Dijo obviamente Timmy ************—.**

Cartman junto con "Yo cupido", quien con sus flechas comienza a darles a los chicos para que se emparejen con los chicos, tipico del Yaoi, en cuanto a las chicas estaban con su mismo sexo, tipico del Yuri, ambos estaban felices por hacer aquello, ya que tambien estaban felices cuando hicieron que Nicole y Token, pero se reian a carcajadas por formar parejas de su mismo sexo, Roxana y Rose estaban en el suelo, ya que se habían reído en un buen rato.

**************— Algo que no es asunto tuyo, nomas lo quise llamar así y no por el marica llorón de Clyde ************— **Dijo el castaño cruzándose en brazos **************************************—.**

**************************************************— Bueno, mi decision es que mejor me quedo con Estela ************— **Dijo Pip con una sonrisa**********************************************************************—.**

**************************************************— Prefiero no saberlo ************— **Dijo Daimen cruzado en brazos**********************************************************************—.**

**************************************************************************************— ¡TIMMY TIMMAH! ************— **Dijo Timmy con emoción**********************************************************************************************************—.**

**************************************************— Estaré ahí para ayudarlo ************— **Dijo Craig restandole algo de importancia**********************************************************************—.**

**************— No que yo sepa ************— **Dijo la madre del culo gordo, perdón, Cartman, con signo de pregunta encima de la cabeza **************************************— .**

**************— B-Bueno Red es muy bonita, por eso amo estar con ella ************— **Dijo Kevin con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y la pelirroja tambien estaba algo sonrojada —.

**************— Gracias por tu compasión, como dije antes estoy acostumbrado a que maltraten, solo espera que se cansen de mi ************— **Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa — .

**************************************************— Y como se les ocurra tocarle un pelo, les rebano a todos la cabeza y hasta me comeré sus cuerpos ************— **Dijo Rose Darkness con tono que da mucho miedo haciendo que todos se tocaran sus cuellos, asustados hasta pálidos como hoja y tragando saliva**********************************************************************— .**

**************— ¡No se a cual de los dos escoger! ¡Stripes lo quiero mucho y a Tweek es muy lindo! ************— **Grito el pelinegro desesperado**********************************—.**

**************— Si iras ahí mismo y sentirás la ira del gran hijo del demonio, gracias por decir que soy genial ************— **Dijo Daimen muy orgulloso de si mismo**********************************—.**

**************************************************— Si, si como digas ************— **Dijeron todos con cierto sarcasmo**********************************************************************—.**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— La sexta es de Kira Uzumaki:**

**oh! yo juego yo! *-*/ ... xD**

**clyde: poner yogurt de vainilla en un bote de mayonesa y comerlo en publico xD**

**token: entrar en un ascensor lleno de personas y decir "apuesto a que se preguntan porque los reuní hoy aquí" xD**

**stoley: entrar a un supermercado y preguntar que año es cuando respondan gritar "FUNCIONO" y correr gritando xD**

**pip: ir en un taxi y decirle al conductor "en ese puente me suicide hace 5 años" xD**

**craig: decirle a una mujer embarazada "tu hijo es el elegido" xD**

**kenny: subir a un colectivo empezar a toser hacer como que te ahogas escupir sacar una grabadora y decir "día 9 el virus a mutado necesito hallar el antídoto" xD**

**damien: subir a un taxi y decirle al conductor "siga a ese auto" xD**

**stan: ver una pareja besando y gritarle a la chica "sabia que tenias a otro" fingir llorar y salir corriendo xD**

**tweek: entrar a una boda desconocida y gritar "me opongo" y salir corriendo xD**

**butters: marcar cualquier numero por teléfono y decirle "ya tengo el cuerpo ¿que hago con el?" xD**

**kyle: vestirse de novia hacer un striptis a cartman quitándose muy sensualmente la ropa sentando se en una silla frente a el abriéndose de piernas y mostrando le su pene y acaricia su ano en todo momento tiene que decir "ah cartman" e/e (tienen que estar solo ellos 2)**

**cartman: arrodillaste frente a kyle y decirle que eres muy afortunado por conocerlo y alabarlo ademas de decirle que estas locamente enamorado de el todo esto pasa en el centro de south park donde todos te miran xD**

**cartman: decirle al mundo no mejor al universo entero que odias a ADOLF HITLER! y todo lo que hiso en su vida eWe**

Clyde toma un paquete de yogurt de vainilla, luego toma un frasco de mayonesa, mete todo en el y comienza a comerlo en publico, quienes estaban con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, es obvio que no entendían que hacia.

**El afroamericano apreto el boton para llamar al asensor, cuando se abrio la puerta, vio a un monton de gente, se sube en el y se cierra. Luego de un minuto de silencio, se vuelve a todos y les dice:**

**************— Apuesto a que se preguntaran porque los reuní hoy aquí ************— **Dijo Token, estos lo miraron como si estuviera loco**********************************—.**

Stoley se encuentra en estos momentos en supermercado, vio a un joven, se acerca a el y le pregunta:

**************— Disculpe, pero. ¿Que año es?**

**************************— 2014**

**************************************— ¡Funciono! ************— **Grito el Friki y el otro chico se quedo confundido por eso **************************************************************—.**

Pip hace seña para que se detenga el Taxi, lo cual funciono, se subió en el, una vez pasando un puente, le dice al Taxista:

**************— En ese puente me suicide hace 5 años ************—** Dicho esto el conductor salio corriendo y gritando **********—.**

El chico caminaba muy tranquilo y silencioso, hasta que vio a una mujer castaña, estaba embarazada, se acerca a ella y le dice:

**************— Tu hijo es el elegido ************— **Dijo Craig a la mujer, quien lo miro confundido **************************************—.**

En medio de un colectivo, el rubio inmortal comienza a toser en los pocos segundos, una ñina de 9 años le pregunta si se encuentra bien, en el bolsillo de su parka, saca una grabadora y dice:

******— Dia 9 el virus a mutado necesito hallar el antídoto ****— **Cuando termino de decir eso, la gente se alejo de el**********—.**

El pelinegro hizo seña de que para el Taxi, se subio a este, el Taxista lo llevo, en medio del camino vio a un auto y le dice:

******— ¡Siga a ese auto! ****— **Exclamo Daimen y el conductor hizo lo que pidió **********************—.**  


El pelinegro caminaba muy tranquilo en un parque, mientras que veia como una pareja se daban un beso en los labios, se acerca a ellos y grita:

******— ¡Sabia que tenias a otro! ****— **Grito Stan llorando y la pareja lo miro extrañado **************—.**

Tweek corría a toda velocidad hasta a una Iglesia en donde hubiera una Boda cualquiera, mientras que en una Iglesia...

**— Y tú… Jake ¿Aceptas a Camila como tú esposa?** **— **El muchacho asintió**— Si alguien no está de acuerdo hable o calle para siem—**

Luego el rubio paranoico pateo las puertas de par en par.

**— ¡Me opongo! — **Grito para luego irse del lugar y la gente lo miro confundido******—**.

Para el reto siguiente, el rubio claro tomo un teléfono marcando un número X de la sección amarilla y…

**— Bienvenido a pizzas…****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—**

**— Ya tengo el cuerpo ¿Qué hago con él? ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Interrumpió a la persona que hablaba, quien se quedó en shock de la impresión y luego colgó ******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—**.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— La séptima es de Happy Sad Life:**

**Bueno solo puedo desir que me encanta el yaoi asi que tengo que ser mala pero se me ocuren 2**

**1: Butters y Kenny dense un beso apasionada mente me encantan ustedes 2**

**2: Kyle y Cartman quedense enserados por 10 minutos en un armario**

******— Bien, ahora los dos rubios lindos tienen que darse un beso.**

Kenny toma de la cintura a Butters, lo besa, las chicas toman fotos en distintos ángulos.

**********— Siguiente.**

El pelirrojo y el castaño de mala gana se van al curto lucroso, de ahí se escuchan ruidos, insultos, entre otras cosas, luego pasaron los 10 minutos como decía el reto, la puerta se abrió y ambos adolescentes aparecen, lo extraño era que Cartman tenia mas moretones que Kyle, quien tenia el cabello y ropa muy desordenada, hasta con el ceño fruncido.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— La octava es de _Danny-sama_:**

**¡Hola! Aquí dejo los retos:**

**1- Reto a todos los chicos que se pongan a bailar "can can" con falsas y todo ( por fa autora detalla bien esa parte xDD) y que las minas (chicas ) se burlen de ellos xDD**

**2- Verdad: Kenny quiero q me digas que onda con Butters te gusta o solo eres pervertido con el?**

**3- Reto a Kyle y a Stan *w*…que hagan un stripp o baile erótico para su chica especial ( de quienes están enamorados, si se hacen los locos son Bebe y Wendy) w…y que ellas los besen con pasión xDD**

**4- Verdad: Kyle, Cartman es tu mejor amigo? Enserio?**

**5- Reto a Bebe que bese a Wendy.**

**6- Kyle mi lindo judío te doy una bolsa de dulces para ti y para Cartman comanselo con gusto xD**

**7- Y por ultimo, creo que falta sangre o gore aquí? Bueno reto a todas las chicas encerradas ahí que maten de un forma sanguinaria a todos los chicos…pero quiero así. Wendy con tu cierra eléctrica mata a Stan, Cartman y Gregory y has pasteles con sus órganos. Bebe con una oz corta la cabeza a Kyle, Kenny, Christophe y has malabares. Ruby con un bate de baseball mata a Craig, Clyde y Token y has limonada con ellos. Karen con tu lanza mata a Pip,Jimmy y Timmy y haslos alfombras. Y por ultimo cuando reviva Kenny, Karen mátalo y salta la cuerda con una de sus tripas.**

**Eso es todo . no se preocupen después reviviran xD**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Comiencen ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Ordeno la pelinegra**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

Todos los chicos, están horrorizados ya que todos ellos, venían vestidos de mujeres, tenían faldas, pelucas y hasta estaban maquillados por las chicas, comienza a sonar una música movida, al principio ninguno se mueve, Rose y Roxana les explica cómo se baila, al parecer todos maldicen en voz alta, la música vuelve a sonar desde el principio, comienzan a saltar en el lugar, aun medio confundidos, agitan las faldas de forma vivaz. Las chicas se ríen, algunas se tapan la cara por debido a la vergüenza ajena.

Cuando termina, los chicos caen al suelo, mas rojos que el cabello del mismo Kyle, deseando el suicidio.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Estuvieron muy lindos, bien Kenny responde la pregunta.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Bueno pues ahora que lo dices el tiene un culo tan pero tan bueno que me daría ganas de ****cogérmelo ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Dijo el rubio mirando con cara pervertida al rubio claro, quien se puso a temblar **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¡Aw! El Bunny esta en el aire, siguiente reto ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Ordeno Roxana dejando de lado la lindura**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

El pelinegro y el pelirrojo cumplen con el reto, comienzan a sacarse la ropa ante la mirada de Bebe y Wendy, quienes estaban al borde del desmayo al ver como los chicos estaban sacándose la ropa.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Siguiente.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¡QUE NO! ¡JAMAS SERIA AMIGO DE UN CULO GORDO COMO ES EL! ****— **Grito el pelirrojo señalando a Cartman **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¡Y YO JAMAS SERIA AMIGO DE UN JUDIO HIJO DE PUTA COMO ES EL! ****— **Grito el castaño señalando ahora a Kyle**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Los gritos de ambos, me dejaron sorda, siguiente.**

Ambas chicas se besan con asco puro ante la mirada pervertida de los chicos.

Kyle y Cartman reciben los caramelos que les dio la Lectora, los dos se lo comieron sin ni siquiera mirarse a la cara

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Ultimo reto, es el que mas me gusta.**

De pronto a Wendy le aparece en sus manos, una gran cierra eléctrica, lo enciende, con el mata a su propio novio, a Cartman y Gregory, ella con ganas de vomitar, toma sus órganos se va a la cocina para hacer pasteles y otras cosas, con los órganos de estos. Rose le presta su Oz a Bebe, con el le rebana la cabeza a Kyle, Kenny y a Christophe y con ellos comienza a hacer malabares con ellos, en esos momentos aparece la hermana menor de Craig, Ruby, tomando un bate de Baseball, mata a los golpes a su hermano, a Clyde y tambien a Token, luego exprime la sangre de sus cuerpos y prepara limonada, tambien aparece Karen, con una lanza mata a Pip, Jimmy y a Timmy comienza hacer alfombras con ellos.

Y por ultimo, el rubio inmortal, revive gracias a Rose, su hermanita se acerca a el y con sus propias manos, le arranca una de sus tripas, tenia las manos llenas de sangre y comienza a saltar la cuerda con el.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— La novena es de Guest:**

**hooolaa**

**bueno como soy nueva aqui voy a poner retos faciles**

**1- Wendy quiero que beses a Eric de manera tierna XDDD**

**2- Stan a ti te voy a poner 2 retos 1 que le digas a Kyle QUE LO AMAS (x favor para morir en paz TwT) y 2 qu lo beses de manera tierna TwT**

**bueno eso es todo (x hoy mujajajjaa)XDDD**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Ojala te diviertas de 10.**

La pelinegra con mucho asco besa a al castaño y se va al baño a vomitar hasta tambien a lavarse la boca.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¡JA! Siguiente.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Ok...K-Kyle quiero que sepas que...¡TE AMO! ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Grito lo ultimo para luego darle un beso de manera tierna al pelirroj**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************o ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— La décima es de _Sammy_:**

**1- Bebe vístete de una conejita playboy y bailale a los chicos.**

**2- Wendy hazle un baile sexy para Craig y a Stan (Para que seas una verdadera perra)**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¡Bienvenida y espero que te diviertas mucho!**

La rubia ya vestida como conejita comienza a bailar de manera seductora y tanto las chicas se pusieron rojas, los chicos estaban enloquecidos por querer tocarla o llevársela al cuarto oscuro para hacer "cosillas".

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Siguiente reto.**

Wendy en lugar de vestirse como una conejita, se puso un vestido color negro MUY ajustado y corto, empieza a bailar de forma sexy a ambos pelinegros, quienes ante eso se desmayan de una hemorragia nasal.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Bien, la onceava es de Manzanita611:**

**Yo también quería poner mis retos en un nuevo chat show pero se había acabado pero ya tengo oportunidad a repartir el sufrimiento digo los retos :D**

**Kyle tiene que hacer twerking o como se escriba**

**Stan tiene que decirle a wendy que es la más perra que a conocido**

**Cartman y wendy violense**

**Bebe y wendy besense**

**Todos los ukes vístanse de nekos y bailenles a sus semes muy sensualmente**

**y eso es toda la tortura que les daré hoy digo retos :D**

**Blackie eres genial ten chocolateeeee**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Gracias, ahora cumplan con el reto ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Dijo la chica otra vez seria y señalando a Kyle **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— .**

El pelirrojo otra vez MUY avergonzado comienza a bailar de manera muy seductora haciendo que todos los chicos y chicas sufran de una hemorragia nasal para luego desmayarse, pero Roxana y Rose eran las únicas que no sufrían por ello, ya que se habían volteado luego de terminar de leer la carta.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Stan dile a Wendy lo perra que es ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Dijo la pelinegra de ojos rojos******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— .**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¡WENDY ERES UNA PERRA QUE HAYA CONOCIDO! ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—** Grito el pelinegro y Wendy tan solo se fue al Rincón emo, deprimida **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¡Para que aprenda! Siguiente ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Dijo Roxana muy contenta de lo que ha dicho******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— .**

Cartman mira con mucho odio a hacia Wendy, luego suspira, arrastra a la joven pelinegra al cuarto oscuro, ya que desde la primera temporada, es ahi donde todos hacen "cosillas", una vez llegando ahí, comienza a escucharse gemidos por parte de la chica entre otros sonidos, unas cuantas horas, ambos adolescentes salen con la ropa y cabello despeinado, ya que al parecer el culo gordo lo ha disfrutado a pesar de que odia mucho a Testabuguer.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Siguiente reto.**

Tanto Wendy como Bebe estaban algo rojas porque varios las emparejan en el Yuri, ambas se acercan y se besan, los chicos sacaban fotos, mientras que las otras se asquearon por ello, al separarse, las dos chicas se van al baño a lavarse la boca con jabón hasta llegar a vomitar.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Siguiente.**

Todos los Ukes, quienes estaban vestidos como gatos, para asi decirlo, estaban rojos de la vergüenza y muy avergonzados, debido a la ropa que tenian puesto todas las chicas sufren de una hemorragia nasal y un desmayo, comienzan a bailar de manera muy seductora a sus Semes, quien estaban parados y con un chorro de sangre de la nariz.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¡Gracias! Espero mas Reviews tuyos y espero que te diviertas ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Dijo la castaña comiendo el chocolate******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Bien, la doceava es de **Luis Carlos:

**Me dio risa la forma en como Craig se lleva "tan tiernamente bien con su dulce" hermanita menor XD pero no puedo creer que todos los chicos y chicas hayan sido tan pendejos-as en comerse algo que se encontraba así de simple en sus cuartos, pero bueno, de Cartman no sería sorpresa XD y pobre de Kyle que se lo tuvo que aguantar encima XD.**  
**Ahora los retos... restos... que los chicos "rudos" (como Craig, el Topo, Damien y demás) usen tutus rosas, coletas, trajes de mayas ajustados, zapatillas y bailen vals en frente de todos los personajes que han aparecido en la serie XD. que todos comen deliciosa comida frente a Cartman y que este no pueda comer nada al tener ua máscara como la de Bane, que Stan le diga a Wendy que es una perra sin corazón y que ya esta cansado de que lo use como perro faldero, que le hagan una operación a Timmy para que pueda caminar si problemas... y sin que usen anestesia, que las chicas dejen de usar maquillajes para ver que tan lindas son en su estado natural, que tanto Pip, como Kyle y Tweek se corten el uno al otro sus respectivos cabellos usando motosierras, que Butters le meta su salchicha al maniquí de una bella mujer y se masturbe en frente de todos, que Damien se saque sus colmillos con pinzas de electricista uno por uno, que el Topo se bañe quitándose su suciedad usando una esponja metálica, que Craig nunca muestre los dedos medios cuando vaya a insultar a alguien.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Pues yo tambien era así cuando mi hermano mayor me llevaba con sus amigos a ver una película de terror ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Dijo Roxana en tono burlón y cruzada en brazos —.

Los chicos maldecían en voz baja mientras se iban cambiar de ropa, al regresar los "rudos" estaban completamente rojos de la vergüenza, cada uno toma a su respectiva pareja para bailar tal como lo dijo el Lector, comienza a escuchase en los parlantes, música Vals, bailaban con mucha torpeza llegando pisar el pie a sus bailarines, las chicas se reían por ello y los chicos tambien, al terminar, los "que eran rudos" tenían puesto bolsas de papel.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Tragame tierra ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Dijo Tucker muy avergonzado******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¡Aw! Estuvieron muy lindos ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Dijo Bebe con un tono burlón haciendo que las chicas rieran por eso **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Siguiente reto.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Todos y cada uno comienzan a comer la comida deliciosa, en cuanto al castaño había sentido el olor a comida pero obviamente traía puesto la mascara y no sabia lo que estaba pasando.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¡Siguiente!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Stan dio un suspiro y le dijo a la pelinegra:**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¡WENDY SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE ERES UNA PERRA SIN CORAZÓN, YA ESTOY CANSADO QUE ME UTILICES PARA OTRAS COSAS, TE ODIO! ****—** Luego de gritar eso, Wendy de pronto se volvio a lamentar como antes y se fue al rincón emo, rodeada por un aura negra **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

Rose lleva a toda velocidad a Timmy en la silla de ruedas directo a la sala de operación, luego de unas cuantas horas,se podía escucharse ruidos desconocidos, era obvio que no iba a ponerle tal como se había dicho el mensaje, horas después, aparece el pelinaranja sin su silla de ruedas y ahora se encontraba de pie, caminaba algo chueco, aunque podía decirse que Rose no sabia nada de nada sobre cirugía.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Wow jamas espere, que lo hayas hecho sin saber cirugía, ****continuemos ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Dijo la castaña desviando el tema **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

Las chicas, se pusieron tristes, de pronto un tacho de basura aparece entre ellas, todas y cada comenzaron a tirar todo lo que era maquillaje, llorando y diciendo cualquier cosa, mientras que Roxana y Rose Dark no podían evitar reír por eso.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Siguiente reto.**

Para el siguiente reto, los dos rubios y el pelirrojo, tragaron algo de saliva, los tres tomaron cada uno, una moto sierra, con mucho cuidado y precaución, empiezan a cortarse el cabello despacio porque sin se cortarían la cabeza, luego de unas horas, los tres chicos tienen el cabello lacio y algo mal cortado.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¡Le quedaron a la perfección! ¡El que sigue! ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Dijo la castaña con brillo en los ojos******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— .**

De pronto un maniquí de una bella mujer, como lo decía en el reto, el rubio claro se acerco a ella, comenzó a bajarse la cremallera de su pantalón, luego hace las "cosillas" soltando suspiros y gemidos, en cuanto a las chicas, estas se asquearon enseguida, otras se tramaron, excepto en el caso de Rose y Roxana, quienes voltearon por otro lado tratando de no ver en donde Butters cumplía el reto.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¿Ya esta? Ok, entonces, siguiente reto ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Pidió Roxana destapándose lo ojos, mientras que Butters estaba tirado el suelo respirando agitado **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

Daimen toma unas pinzas que le paso Rose, comienza a sacarse uno por uno, sus colmillos, no gritaba de dolor ya que como es un demonio, ellos no sienten dolor como los humanos, en cuanto a todos se taparon los ojos para no ver nada.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Siguiente.**

El Topo bufando molesto, toma una toalla, productos para el cabello, incluyendo una esponja metálica, se va al baño, de ahí comienza a escucharse el sonido de la ducha y al mismo tiempo que cantaba un canción, al oír eso los chicos y las chicas rieron mucho por eso, luego de unas cuantas horas, aparece el castaño con el cabello muy limpio junto con sus prendas tambien limpias y bien perfumado.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¡Tienes un rico olor, Topo! ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Dijo Rose en tono burlón y este solo se cruzo en brazos, maldiciendo en voz baja **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Siguiente.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— De acuerdo ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Respondió Craig al mismo tiempo que mostraba el dedo del medio directo a la cámara **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— La treceava es de _Gabriel Marsh:_**

**Lel alfin sacaste la nueva temporada (Si, Si veo tus fics xD)**  
**Primer Reto:Que Stan se convierta en un titan cambiante y mate a Wendy (Mucho Shingeki No Kyojin)**  
**Segundo Reto:Que el Culon haga ejercicio por 24 horas :v**  
**Tercer Reto:Kyle Besa a Stan :L**  
**Cuarto Reto:Craig... Vuelvete Uke :v!**  
**Quinto:EM... Bailen All-Star xD**  
**y El Ultimo:Wendy vuelvete mas perra de lo que eres e_e**

**— ¡Bienvenida! ¡Espero que te diviertas!** — Dijo Roxana muy sonriente **********************************—.**

Roxana chasquea los dedos, Stan se transforma en un Titan enorme, llorando por el hecho de matar a su propia novia, Wendy, quien traía puesto el uniforme de Shingeki No Kyojin, la chica se cagaba del miedo ya que era mucho mas grande, este de una pisada la mato enseguida, a los pocos segundos revive, ante la sorpresa de todos y el pelinegro volvió a ser como antes.

**********************************— ¿Como pude revivir? ************************************— **Pregunto Wendy mirándose muy confundida **********************************************************************************************************—.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************— Las preguntas se responden luego, señorita ************************************— **Dijo Rose y Wendy la miro molesta******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

Cartman, quien hace unos segundos desapareció para cumplir el reto.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Bien, pude que aparezca en el siguiente capitulo, como un flacucho, continuemos************************************— **Dijo Roxana******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— El que sigue.**

Kyle con asco puro, se besa con su mejor amigo, las chicas sangraban de la nariz tomaban fotos, los chicos se fueron al baño a vomitar y Wendy se enfureció por ello, se turno los nudillos para matar a golpes a la Lectora por hacer algo que no tendría que hacerse en la vida, pero fue detenida por la otra pelinegra.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Siguiente reto.**

En cuanto al siguiente reto, Craig cambio de Seme a Uke, y cuando lleguen a pedir algún reto sobre ir al cuarto oscuro, ese sera la posición de el y el Seme es Tweek.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— ¡A bailar! ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Exclamaron Rose y Roxana muy felices **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—.**

Todos comienzan a bailar All-Star al compás de la música, varios ya estaban algo cansados y otros querían seguir bailando hasta que se le cansen los pies.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— La ultima es de Spody El Jarcor:**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************El fic parece interesante, no se me ocurre ningun reto, asi que hare unas preguntas:**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Para Kenny: ¿Conoces a Sasha Grey? Esta para FAP! ¿Tu que opinas?**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************General: Adelanten algo de la temp. 18 de la serie**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— A responder preguntas ****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— **Dijo Roxana como emoción **************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— .**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Estoy de acuerdo contigo ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************—** Respondió el rubio**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— .**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************— Bien, terminamos por hoy, dejen Reviews y nos vemos la proxima.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************FIN**

**Perdón**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** por la tardanza es que la escuela no me deja en paz. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo MUY largo.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Capítulo 3: La vergüenza

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste, debo decir que el segundo capítulo fue el más largo que hice y gracias por sus Reviews, también les agradezco que pongan Follow/Favs, me alaga mucho que les haya gustado, bueno comencemos con el capítulo.**

**Disclamer: South Park no es mío, es de Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**

**Ahora sin más que decirles les dejo leer el capítulo y espero que se divierta.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La vergüenza siempre será vergonzosa.**

Craig y su Team jugaban a las cartas contra el Team Stan, quienes lo veían de muy mala manera a este ya que el grupo del otro pelinegro ya va ganando unas cuantas partidas, Bebe y Wendy hablaban sobre cosas de chicas juntos con sus amigas, Trent con su navaja trataba de matar a Kenny, quien al jugar cartas con los chicos comenzó a sentir una muy mala presencia y por su desgracia era el grandulón del Kínder con la amenaza de matarlo, se había puesto a correr a mas no poder y con lágrimas en los ojos, diciendo que no quiere morir esta vez, ambos rubios estaban que se cansaban demasiado, Karen y Ruby, quienes también se habían unido al juego desde hace unas cuantas horas, entre ellas decían cosas divertidas hasta se reían por ello, en especial la pequeña castaña pero en cuanto a la pelinaranja solo mostraba el dedo del medio, Shelly, ya que ella también se unió, estaba mirando una revista y sentada en una piedra, Butters estaba jugando con un peluche de Hello Kitty y muy feliz, Roxana y Rose esperaban el buzón con las cartas enviadas por parte de los lectores, en ese momento vuelve a temblar el suelo, tomando por sorpresa a los que estaban ahí y la odiosa de Shelly se cayó de la piedra, lastimándose la cabeza, maldecía en voz alta algo dolorida por el golpe y aparece el típico buzón del capítulo anterior, la pelinegra de ojos rojos se acerca a él, toma la primera carta y dice:

**— **Bien, la primera carta es de **Coyote Smith:**

**Gracias por poner los míos y las reacciones de ellos :) También me gustó mucho a los otros :D**

**Ok, ahora puede ser: Que Stan defienda a Wendy de los otros chicos y chicas y diga las cosas que gustan de ella y como los dos se aman. Y que después se quiten la ropa en frente de sus padres XD**

**Que Butters se masturbe en San Diego y después en la frente de sus amigos XD **

**Que Cartman tenga que oír de Liane varias historias de sus 'clientes' junto a sus amigos.**

**Que Kyle explique que él y Stan son sólo amigos y las razones de su amistad y que después se vea obligado a comer unos montones de banana XD**

**Que todos los chicos se queden desnudos y empiecen a hacer strip trasero y después que las chicas hagan el mismo XD**

**Que Token doné una grande cuantía en dinero para sus amigos y los más pobres XD**

**Que Craig empiece a ser más feliz XD**

**Y que Tweek se quedé sin beber café por un largo periodo XD**

**— **Gracias por en enviarla y no hay de que agradecer — Dijo Roxana con una sonrisa y guardaba la carta — Ahora comiencen.

—¡Chicos! ¡Si realmente piensan que MI pareja es una puta! se equivocan... bueno puede que lo sea...pero eso fue cosa del pasado. ¿De lo que me gusta de ella? Bueno pues tiene un largo cabello, negro, sus ojos y es muy bonita. No me importa lo que digan ¡La amo de todas formas! — Dijo Stan para luego quitarse la ropa y Wendy hacia lo mismo, en cuanto a los padres de estos, estaban muy rojos como tomates, el padre de Wendy termino castigando a su hija —.

— Bueno para no ser largo el cuento, te teletransportamos a San Diego y listo — Dijo Rose al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos —.

Podemos ver a Butters, quien al ser teletransportado ahi mismo, estando en una vereda, comienza a sacarse la ropa, hasta quedarse desnudo tal como lo hizo Stan cuando el Videomusical contra el Bulling fue un fracaso, luego de unas cuantas horas regresa al lugar todavia desnudo, ahora lo hacia en frente de sus amigos, quienes ante eso, terminaron todos, tapandose los ojos y las chicas estaban muy rojas como tomates ya maduros o como el cabello de Kyle.

— Siguiente, huy esto va a estar bueno — Dijo Roxana con cierta emocion —.

Nos centramos ahora en la casa de Cartman, en el Living, habian tres sillones, en una estaban sus amigos, quienes se tapaban la boca para evitar reir por lo que va a pasar, en el medio estaba Cartman y en el otro estaba su madre, Liane, quien luego comienza a explicar varias historias con los hombres que se ha acostado y entre otras cosas, ante eso su gordo hijo, estuvo a punto de explotar como si fuera un volcan y ahora las risas de sus amigos se escuchaban bastante fuerte.

— Siguiente.

— Ok, miren locas fanaticas del Yaoi, nos estamos incomodando un poco sobre como nos emparejen, dejenme decirles que SOLO somos amigo, es todo, pero lo unico que les pido es que porfavor dejen esa locura de emparejarnos y lo mismo va para los otros, bien, la razon de nuestra amistad, nos conocemos a hace mucho y por eso somos amigos inseparables...¡¿QUE!? Ugh...esta bien aqui voy — Dijo el pelirrojo terminando de explicar para luego comer unas cuantas bananas, con una cara de asco —.

— Tu di todo lo que quieras, pero nosotras, las Fujoshis, seguiremos con el Style y otras parejas, siguiente reto — Dijo Roxana con una pose orgullosa y todos le caian una gota al estilo anime —.

Todos los chicos se deshacen de sus ropas, tirandolas por ahi, hasta quedarse desnudos, ante eso, las pobres chicas terminaron desmayandose de una hermorragia nasal, ahora comenzaban a bailar de manera muy sexy, luego de bailar, ahora era el turno de las chicas, quienes tambien se deshacen de sus ropas y ahora los chicos eran los que sufrian de una hermorragia nasal, estas comenzaron bailar mas sexy que los otros.

— Siguiente reto.

Se puede ver a Token, con un carro de dinero y comenzaba a donar dinero a sus amigos y para los pobres, tambien, Roxana y Rose terminaron poniendose contentas por ello.

— Siguiente.

Craig poco a poco se le estaba comenzando a formar una sonrisa, le dolia un poco ya que sus dientes tenia Brackers, una vez mas Roxana y Rose volvieron a sonreir ya que por fin el pelinegro este feliz y que deje de ser un _**"Sin sentimientos".**_

— Siguiente, bueno mi Tweekers me parece que no vas a poder beber cafe durante un periodo — Dijo Roxana lamentandose —.

Tweek se deshace de su taza de cafe, la cual lo arroja al suelo y termina rompiendose en pedacitos, se asusto por ello y comenzo a exclamar unas cuantas incoherencias o tonterias que el decia.

**— **La segunda es de** AriaBRFTCK:**

**Hola, BINE a molestar a unos cuantos, muy bien los retos son:**

**Kyle: transforma te en una chica 90,60,90 y actúa como yandere (como te comportaste en FUTURE DIARY de JigokuTsuki) por al menos todo este capítulo, no dejes que nadie que no sea Stan te toque o nadie que no seas tú lo toque.**

**Cartman: Trata de hacerle a Kyle yandere todo lo que siempre quisiste (ya sabes a lo que me refiero :3)**

**Que Stan, Bebe, Butters, Kyle (yandere), Tweek, Philip y Kenny tomen VERITASERUM (poción para decir la verdad) y digan lo que piensan de Wendy**

**Kenny, no veo que te estés violando a Butters,**

**Craig, utiliza tu nuevo trasero de Uke para algo (encierrate con Tweek)**

**Díganme que soy una pervertida (todos)**

**Y que le den a la familia de Kenny 100 dólares por cada vez que muera y por favor los cuide Karen**

— ¡Bienvenida! ¡Espero que te diviertas un monton! — Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en su cara — ¡Comiencen!

Kyle, se siente avergonzado, Roxana chasquealos dedos, este se transforma en una chica 90,60,90, ante eso los chicos sufren de una hemorragia nasal, pero ni locos pensaban acercarse ya que podia cortarle una mano a cualquier pervertido que la llegaba a tocar, bueno Stan era la excepcion, este comenzaba a temblar del miedo ya que su Super Mejor Amigo/a actuaba como toda una Yandere Girl.

— Siguiente reto — Dijo Roxana —.

Stan, Bebe, Butters, Kyle, quien todavía seguía siendo una chica Yandere, Tweek, Pip y Kenny, cada uno de ellos comienzan a tomar un pequeño frasco que decía: _**VERITASERUM,**_ al terminar de beberla, todos ellos dijeron que Wendy era una vulgar puta y una traidora, esta ante eso se va al Rincón Emo, deprimida.

— Eso es porque nadie me deja retos sobre llevarme a Butters al cuarto oscuro, eso realmente es muy injusto — Dijo Kenny quejándose pero luego poso la mirada en el trasero del rubio claro —.

Tweek toma de la mano a Craig, quien bufaba y maldecía en voz baja sin que el rubio paranoico lo escuche, cuando ya llegaron al cuarto oscuro y cerraron la puerta, de ahí comienzan a escucharse los gemidos que provenían del pelinegro del chullo azul, quien desde hace rato que cambio de posición, luego de unas cuantas horas, ambos chicos aparecen MUY sonrojados, con la ropa y cabello desordenado.

— Se nota que lo han disfrutado, siguiente — Dijo Rose Darkness admirando mucho la pareja Creek —.

— ¡Eres una pervertida! — Gritaron los chicos y chicas al mismo tiempo —.

— Siguiente — Dijo Roxana —.

Todos y cada uno, le entregan a Kenny los 100 dólares por las veces en que murió por alguna pendejada y la hermanita de este hizo la promesa de cuidárselos.

— Bien hecho, ahora la tercera es de Aki-Lucky:

**¡Esto es genial! !Al igual que Craig a mí también me dio una hemorragia nasal... Definitivamente esto es muy divertido, pero eso ya lo dije antes... ¡Empecemos con los retos! Por cierto, soy Aki-Lucky, pero por alguna razón no me deja mandar la review con mi cuenta.**

**-Para Tweek: Tienes que disfrazarte de cuyo o de cobaya (lo que sea que sea Stripes) y deja que Craig te haga TODO lo que él quiera, TODO. Ah, y no te quites el disfraz hasta que acaben todos mis retos y verdades.**

**-Para Stan: Golpea a Wendy en la cara con toda la fuerza que puedas y luego bésate apasionadamente con Kyle delante de ella.**

**-Para el team Stan: Debéis devolverle los 100 dólares que le debéis a Craig, pero 100 cada uno.**

**-Para Cartman: Tienes que gritar: ¡Amo a padre de familia! !Soy exactamente igual que esa serie!**

**-Para Christophe: Llévate a Gregory al cuarto oscuro que aparecerá mágicamente y ten ardiente sexo gay con él. A desatar tensión sexual, que aunque lo niegues sé que hay.**

**Y ahora las preguntas:**

**-Para Tweek: Eres rubio, indefenso, de ojos verdes y muy tierno; ¿te das cuenta que de no ser por Craig ya te habría violado todo el colegio entero?**

**-Para Craig y Tweek: ¿Por qué creísteis al team Stan y os peleasteis hasta el punto de acabar en el hospital? ¿Qué se os pasó por la cabeza en ese momento? ¿Y cómo os reconciliasteis después?**

**-Para Craig: Ahora que Tweek está vestido de cobayo, ¿le quieres más a él o a Stripes?**

**-Para Tweek: A Craig lo han secuestrado los gnomos y lo van a violar, y por alguna extraña razón tienes que dejar de tomar café un año para salvarlo, ¿lo harías**

**-Para Kevin Stoley: Cuando Clyde lloró en el viaje a Somalia fuiste el único que no se quejó, y en el autobús dormisteis juntos; ¿hay algo entre tú y Clyde?**

**-Para Shelly: ¿Te gustaría que volviese tu medio-novio que murió? No me acuerdo del nombre, pero era ese rubio gordito al que mató tu padre.**

**-Para Wendy: ¿Por qué no te decides de una maldita vez? Stan, Token, Gregory, Bridon Gueermo, Cartman... ¿Por qué no Te decides de una vez?**

**-Para Christophe: ¿Por qué una jirafa moribunda? ¿No podría ser algo más normal como un perro o un gato?**

**-Para los góticos: ¿Odiáis más a los emos o a los niños vampiro?**

— Muy bien, comiencen de una vez — Dijo Roxana mientras guardaba la carta en el sobre —.

Rose chasquea los dedos, de ahí el rubio paranoico estaba disfrazado de cobayo, ante eso todas las chicas, incluyendo a Roxana, se desmayaron por tanta ternura, excepto en el caso de los chicos, quienes estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas, lo mismo le pasaba a Craig, luego este se lo lleva al estilo princesa a Tweek hacia el cuarto oscuro, en ese lugar se puede escuchar gemidos y entre otros sonidos, las chicas intentaban escuchar esos ruidos, pero el cuarto estaba protegido por un barrera eléctrica, la cual está prohibido interrumpir aquel momento intimo entre Craig y el cobayo Tweek.

— Siguiente reto ¡Vamos Stan golpea esa perra sin corazón! — Grito Rose muy feliz mientras tenia palomitas de maíz en sus manos —.

Luego de decir eso, el joven Marsh tenía lágrimas en los ojos, acto seguido golpea con todas sus fuerzas a Wendy, quien al recibir el golpe literalmente salió volando chocándose con la pared y se le rompe la cabeza tal como le paso a Kenny al ser golpeado por el culo gordo en el capítulo anterior, después de eso, se besa con Kyle, quien estaba asqueado y sonrojado a la vez.

— Siguiente reto, bueno chicos ya saben que hacer — Dijo la castaña con algo de decepción —.

Los mencionados estaban en el mismo estado que Roxana, aceptan el reto, todos ellos y cada uno le dan el dinero que le debían al otro pelinegro ya hace años, quien estaba algo molesto por lo que habían paso pero aunque no lo demuestre estaba algo feliz de que por fin lo hicieran y en cuanto al Team Stan le pidieron perdón de rodillas.

— Muy bien, se lo tenían merecido pero es lo que hay, siguiente reto, culo gordo tienes que gritar lo mencionado — Dijo Roxana ya muy seria —.

— ¡No lo hare! — Grito el castaño negándose a gritar la serie que tanto odia desde pequeño —.

— Hazlo o si no sufrirás las consecuencias — Dijo la pelinegra de ojos rojos con una Oz detrás de su espalda amenazando a este de querer cortarle la cabeza —.

El tan solo no decía nada ya que estaba bastante pálido como harina, poco a poco asistió con la cabeza debido al miedo, antes de que diga otra cosa, tomo mucho aire y luego grita:

— ¡Amo a padre de familia! ¡Soy exactamente igual que esa serie! — Grito a todo pulmón, Cartman y los otros se rieron por eso —.

— Así me gusta, culo gordo, que demuestres que la serie que tanto odiabas ahora lo amas, ultimo reto y ahora vienen las preguntas.

Luego de decir eso, Christophe de muy mala gana, arrastra a su compañero hacia el cuarto oscuro para completar el reto, una vez cerrando la puerta, de ahí comienzan a escucharse ruidos extraños, seguidos de unos gemidos por parte de Gregory, las chica hicieron puchero por perderse esos escandalosos ruidos, de unas cuantas horas, ambos aparecen con la ropa y cabello desordenado, ahora estaban muy ruborizados que parecían tomates ya bastante maduros.

— Bien ahora respondan las preguntas, tu primero, mi Tweek del Kokoro — Dijo Roxana con una tierna sonrisa hacia el rubio paranoico, quien se asustó enseguida —.

— ¡GAH! ¡N-No se q-que decir! ¡Por f-favor C-Craig no violes! ¡S-Si lo h-haces, eso sería demasiada presión! ¡AH! — Dijo Tweek agarrándose de los cabellos, jalándoselos y temblando como un vibrador —.

— ¿Y tú qué crees? Tweek y yo creímos que este grupo de pendejos nos decían la verdad lo que nos habían dicho, pero al fin y al cabo era una mentira de cuarta — Dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que miraba al Team Stan y este le enseño el dedo del medio, como siempre —.

— Pues los quiero a los dos al mismo tiempo — Dijo Craig abrazando a Cobaya Tweek, quien temblaba del miedo, por una extraña razón desaparece —.

— ¡E-Esto no p-puede estar p-pasando! ¡C-CRAIG AHORA MISMO TE VOY A SALVAR! — Dijo Tweek para luego desparecer en el portal e irse a salvar al pelinegro —.

— N-No de seguro estás pensando mal…es que como vi que él estaba algo solo, así que decidí dormir con el…pero tenemos nada entre nosotros, solo amistad — Dijo Stoley con un leve sonrojo y sudaba a la vez —.

— No…no quiero saber más nada de eso — Dijo Shelly agarrándose los cabellos y tratando de no llorar —.

— Pues…todos ellos son lindos, pero a Cartman no, es que estoy algo indecisa por ello — Dijo Wendy con un montón de signos de pregunta rodeándola por toda la cabeza —.

— Puta — Susurro Roxana de forma burlona y Wendy le sale una vena en la frente BIEN gruesa —.

— Porque si y punto final — Dijo Christophe respondiendo la pregunta de muy mala gana —.

— Eso es algo que no te importa, conformista idiota — Dijo Henrietta al mismo tiempo que le daba una larga calada a su cigarrillo y los otros góticos hacían lo mismo

— Bien, ahora la cuarta es de Luis Carlos:

**Me dieron muchas risas los retos y como los pobres chicos y chicas tenían que cumplir los retos sin tener más opción XD, aunque para algunos de los retos que sugerí no cumplieron con las expectativas ya que se suponía que Damien debería de haber agonizado cal arrancarse sus colmillos, que el Topo tuviera toda la piel rasguñada por la esponja de metal y que Timmy haya tenido que someterse totalmente despierto a la cirugía.**

**ahora los nuevos retos y preguntas, pues recomendaría que pusieras mis retos al final por ciertas cosillas ;D. así que comencemos. que digan a quien consideran el chico mas amanerado de todos aparte de Butters, Pip, Kyle, Tweek, Kevin y Clyde.**

**Craig, cuando los extraterrestres te metían sondas por el culo ¿pensabas en Tweeko en Thomas o en Strippes?**

**Butters. ¿te pareció sexy Kenny como princesa japonesa y te lo cogiste o alguien mas se lo cogió?**

**pequeña Karen ¿Qué darías por saber la identidad de tu ángel guardián?**

**Cartman ¿Por qué en varias veces en la serie te has disfrazado de mujer por pura voluntad? ¿Eres gay reprimido o qué? y aparte de Hitler y Mel Gibson ¿A quién más idolatras?**

**ahora sigue un reto en general, que todos, absolutamente todos y todas cambien su aptitud a una**

**totalmente diferente y sigan así ante los demás retos, oh sea que Cartman sea alguien amable y gentil, que Damien no sea el hijo del Demonio, sino el hijo de Dios, que Tweek sea alguien casi imperturbable y antipático, que Stan sea un gótico llorón (aunque esto ya ha pasado en varios fics XD) que Butters, Pip y Kyle sean unos cabrones bastardos que les guste joder a los demás y no le rindan cuentas a nadie, que Wendy sea una verdadera perra que se acuesta con todos ¿Entienden lo que quiero decir? ya que si pusieron a Craig como un Uke... ¡esto les resultaría pan comido! XD**

— Oh, bueno creo que la próxima vez tendré que ser más específica a la hora de hacer un reto, pero bueno y claro que pondré tus retos al final, bien ahora levanten la mano quien es el más amanerado a parte de los que menciono Luis — Dijo Roxana mirando a todos los chicos —.

— Es Kenny — Respondieron la mayoría de los chicos, en cuanto al mencionado, este tan solo se avergonzó por eso —.

— ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? Lo único que pensaba era en nada, es todo, así que vete a joder a otra parte — Dijo Craig con su típica voz —.

— Se nota que eres muy firme a la hora de responder preguntas — Dijo Roxana de forma irónica y ganándose la seña obscena por parte de este — Como sea, siguiente pregunta, Butters responde.

— B-Bueno me pareció muy sexy y hermoso estando vestido como Princesa, si yo me lo cogí, solo lo hice porque él me lo pidió — Dijo el rubio claro frotándose los nudillos y sonrojado a la vez —.

— Siguiente pregunta — Dijo esta vez Rose Darkness —.

— Emm… ¿De mi Ángel Guardián? Bueno pues…que él tiene la misma altura de mi hermano, el de vez en cuando me viene a visitar por las noches a la hora de dormir, se le pueden ver algunos mechones rubios y sus ojos son idénticos a los de Kenny — Dijo la pequeña Karen al poner un dedo en sus labios, en su cabeza tenía una nube pensadora y con las cosas ya mencionadas —.

— Siguiente pregunta, culo gordo responde — Dijo Roxana directo al mencionado, lo extraño era que ella se reía en voz baja —.

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso es algo que no te importa, pendejo de mierda! Segundo, a Hitler y Mel Gibson, son los únicos que admiro y a nadie más — Dijo Cartman con cierto tono de enojo —.

— Ah yo quería que respondiera la primera pregunta — Dijo Roxana con un tono de tristeza y este solamente le dijo un Jodete, puta idiota — ¡Wow! En cuanto al siguiente reto, me trae recuerdos de tu Fic que había leído, bueno eso será muy fácil — Luego de decir eso, acto seguido chasqueo a los dedos ante la mirada confundida de los otros y una nube de humo los rodeo a todos ellos —.

En cuanto a eso, comenzaron a toser un poco, pero había grandes diferencias en los mencionados, como por ejemplo: Cartman, el con una sonrisa su cara, pero no solo eso, tenía el cabello bien peinado y seguido por un uniforme de escuela, en sus brazos había unos cuantos libro y ahora su personalidad es amable y gentil tal, como se lo menciono en el reto.

En el segundo caso de Daimen, la ropa del chico era color blanca, en su cuello tiene puesto un collar con la cruz, en sus pies, no tenía ningún tipo de zapato, ya estaba descalzo, para una grande sorpresa, este tenía en su espalda dos grandes y hermosas alas blancas, encima de su cabeza tiene un aureola de oro, muy brillante por caber decirse, es obvio que ahora ya no es el Anti-Cristo sino que es el Hijo de Dios.

En el tercer caso de Tweek, estaba vestido con una camisa verde a cuadrados, jeans negro, estaba roto de rodilla en una de ellas, converse color negro, su cabello ya no estaba de igual desordenado, sino que ahora lo tiene bien peinado, en su cuello tenía varias cadenas y por ultimo tenia guantes sin dedos color negro, ya no era el mismo Tweek paranoico, ahora es el Tweek de la misma personalidad que Craig, imperturbable y antipático.

Ahora nos toca el cuarto caso de Stan, el chico estaba vestido de la misma manera cuando Wendy lo dejo por Token y se transformó en un gótico, tan como se lo menciono en el reto, su personalidad es pura tristeza y dolor.

En el quinto caso de Butters, Pip y Kyle, ellos ahora se consideraban los más rudos, con actitud bastante agresiva e violenta, ambos rubios estaban vestidos con chaquetas de cuero color negro, seguido por una remera blanca, con guantes sin dedos que también eran de color negro, jeans rotos de rodillas y botas color marrón oscura, en cuanto al pelirrojo estaba vestido de la misma manera cuando se dio cuenta que era de Jersey, los tres tenían algo de músculos, lo cual las chicas morían por ellos.

Wendy era la última que faltaba, en cuanto a la vestimenta de esta, consistía en una minifalda MUY corta, una remera con escote y por último botas que llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, ahora ella se comporta como toda una perra que se acuesta con todos.

— Muy bien, ahora la quinta es de **Kurenia:**

**Holaaaaa, vine a atorméntalos...de nuevo**

**Culo gordo que pecado cometiste tu**

**Stan que tanto amas a Wendy? Y te dolido mucho cuando te dejo? ( di que sí)**

**Blackie al igual que yo te gusta hacer sufrir las víctimas?**

**Y ahora los retos...**

**Rose sácale el corazón a Wendy lentamente y dáselo a Stan para que se lo dé a Kyle con una frase romántica**

**Butters di lo que sientes por Kenny enfrente de todos**

— ¡Gracias por enviarla! — Dijo Rose guardando la carta en el sobre — Muy bien culo gordo responde la pregunta.

— ¡No soy gordo! Como sea, respondiendo tu pregunta, fue cuando hice que el MUY hijo de puta de Scott comiera a sus padres — Dijo el castaño cruzado en brazos, muy orgulloso por ello y los otros se alejan a unas cuantas distancias, asustados por ese horrible suceso —.

— S-Siguiente — Dijo Roxana también algo asustado como los chicos y chicas —.

— ¡Claro que la amo! ¡La amo el 100% más de lo que crees! Si puede que ella cuando me dejo por Token todo lo que sentía era puro dolor, pero eso fue cosa del pasado — Dijo Stan muy orgulloso de él y Wendy se sonrojo por ello —.

— Siguiente, Roxana responde la pregunta que te hicieron — Dijo su Alter- Ego —.

— Bueno pues me gusta hacer torturar a estos — Dijo la castaña muy feliz —.

—Bien ahora lo mejor, los retos — Dijo Rose Darkness muy feliz — Bueno es hora de sacarle el corazón a esta puta.

Wendy se echa a correr por sus vidas, temor de que esta le saque el corazón, luego comienza a cansarse respirando con mucha dificultad, pero de pronto, una mano atravesó su pecho, era la mano de Rose Darkness y en él estaba el corazón de la novia de Stan, al sacarlo, la chica se termina desmayando, el cuerpo estaba encima de un charco de sangre y su piel se está entonando de color blanco pálido.

— Ok, ten Stan ahora hazle un poema de amor a Kyle — Dijo la chica de ojos rojos, entregándole el corazón a Stan, quien lo recibe con asco puro —.

Respiro profundo y comenzó:

**Por un beso de tu boca, dos caricias te darían**

**Tres abrazos que demuestren**

**Cuatro veces mi alegría**

**Y en la quinta sinfonía**

**De mi sexto pensamiento**

**Siete veces te daría**

**Las ocho letras de un te quiero**

**Porque nueve veces por ti vivo**

**Y diez por ti muero.**

— ¡Aw! ¡Fue lo mejor que he escuchado! — Dijo Roxana muy emocionada por el poema de Stan a Kyle — Desviando el tema, Butters es tu turno.

— Ok — Dijo el rubio claro y respiro muy profundo — Kenny, quiero que sepas, eres la mejor persona que he conocido, eres muy silencioso, tu cabello es igual de rubio como yo y el color de tus ojos, también lo son.

— ¡Aw! Me parece que en este capítulo hay muchos cariños y confesiones, la sexta es de **Danny- Sama:**

**Yo: hola sucios mortales de nuevo su diosa regreso, en el anterior review estaba tan concentrada en lo de mi historia... Blackie y Rose Darkness quiero que lloren junto a mí... Ekiiiiiss... Mmmm que tal ahora... Un Cran? XDDDDD siiiiii! plis plis!**

**Bueno si en el cap este se dieron besos en el próximo nada de besos! Dx! Quiero cosas más originales -w-...**

**Bueno aquí van los retos: B...**

**1: Que los chicos se disfracen de porristas y en una hermosa frase o rima digan que yo soy la mejor, hagan una pirámide humana y al final cuelguen un poste con mi foto *o*! Eso me subirá tanto el ánimo 3**

**2: Tweek como vi que te gusta mucho el Cafe asi que te enviare un pastel para que lo comas junto con el cafe:B *en la caja meto un pastel el cual tiene en el centro un corazón humano* w! Me siento happy...**

**3: Wendy puta quiero que me respondas porque te gusta tanto Stan? Te llamo puta porque lo eres.**

**4: Butters! Sabes que te amo verdad? Qué tal si te vienes un rato a mi casa y me ayudas a acomodar mi cuarto... *se ve como de mi cama comienza a salir un tentáculo y yo salto para que el tentáculo se vuelva a meter* U consejo... Usa guantes...**

**5: en estos días vi un dibujo en el que el Anticristo se besaba con Pip... Ese beso me traumo de por vida... Así que quiero que ustedes se besen ahorita para así terminar de desear sacarme los ojos :B**

**6: Craiggy-baka sé que me caes mal así que ten... Es mi examen de lapso en matemática, comételo para que mi madre no sepa que esa cosa existe gracias :D!**

**7: no sé qué más decir... Ahhh ya seee! TODOS HAGANLE COSKILLAS A BLACKIE! SEEEEEEHHH! :D! Bueno aquí están mis retos, ando desanimada por estas épocas y desapareció así que mi miseria aumenta :D**!

— ¡¿Sucios?! — Gritaron todos bastante ofendidos —.

— ¡Yo me baño todos los días por si nadie lo ha notado! — Exclamo Stan todavía ofendido —.

— Ok, nada de besos así que comiencen — Dijo Roxana al guardar la carta —.

Luego de decir eso, chasquea los dedos, todos los chicos aparecen vestidos de porristas, con pompones y todo, ante eso, se horrorizaron demasiado, las chicas reían muy fuerte y estos solo se pusieron rojos como un tomate, debido a la vergüenza, antes de que ocurra algo peor, cada uno comienzan a formar la pirámide tal como lo dijo la Lectora, cuando terminaron de hacerlo, Butters, quien estaba en lo más alto, tenía en sus manos un cartel que decía: "¡Danny-Sama es la mejor!" debajo de esa frase también decía: "La loca Fujoshi Pervertida", después de cumplir con el reto, Stan dijo:

— ¿Podemos bajarnos? — Pregunto el pelinegro con unas cuantas gotas de sudor debido el peso que tenían los otros chicos —.

— Si pueden bajar — Dijo Wendy —.

Todos comienzan a bajarse, pero por un falso movimiento, los chicos se caen y las chicas una vez más volvieron a reírse por eso.

— S-Siguiente — Dijo Roxana dejando de reír y calmándose un poco —.

Tweek, ya vestido con su típica camisa mal abrochada, en su mano izquierda tenía el pastel que recibió por parte de Danny-Sama y en su mano derecha tenía su típica taza de café, luego le dijo un "G-Gracias" hacia a ella, lo cual para Roxana y Rose Darkness le pareció bastante tierno.

— Siguiente — Dijo Rose Darkness —.

— ¡No soy una ninguna puta! — Dijo Wendy muy molesta — Además, la razón porque me gusta Stan pues él es guapo, de lindos ojos y así que les advierto a las perras, no se acerquen o les muerdo.

— Siguiente — Dijo la castaña —.

Butters se puso pálido como harina, traga saliva, nervioso, se pone los guantes como decía el reto, desaparece por el agujero negro, luego de media hora, aparece temblando otra vez del miedo, su ropa estaba manchado de sangre y después se va al baño a bañarse hasta lavarse la ropa.

— S-Siguiente, ahora ustedes dos deben besarse — Dijo Rose algo de miedo, pero a la vez se tranquiliza, señalando al pelinegro y al rubio inglés —.

El Anti-cristo estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Pip lo besa rápidamente y se va a esconderse detrás de Roxana, quien estaba algo confundida por eso, mientras que Daimen estaba muy rojo como su padre.

— Siguiente reto — Dijo Roxana mientras protegía al pequeño rubio —.

— En primer lugar ¿Que mierda significa "Baka"? — Pregunto el chico del chullo azul confundido por la palabra, Roxana se acerca a él y le susurra en el odio, como era de esperarse, mostro el dedo del medio — Está bien, lo hare — Dicho esto toma la hoja comienza a comérselo sin poner ninguna cara de asco —.

— De acuerdo, ya oyeron el último, hora de hacerle cosquillas a Roxana — Dijo la pelinegra de ojos rojos con una pluma, el resto hacia lo mismo y miraban de forma asesina a la castaña —.

— ¿Q-Que? — Pregunto la chica algo de miedo, intentaba escaparse, pero Kenny la sostiene para evitar que se escape —.

Todos los chicos y chicas, incluyendo a Rose Darkness, con las plumas que tenían, comienzan a hacerle cosquillas a la castaña, quien reía sin parar, pero al no darse cuenta, los brazos del rubio inmortal dejo de sostenerla por la cintura y ahora sus manos tocaban los pechos de esta, debido a la risa no los sentía, reía una y otra vez, hasta que se calmó, decía:

— M-Me las v-van a p-pagar — Dijo Roxana tratando de calmarse debido a la risa —.

— Si claro, a ver que serias capaz de hacernos — Dijo Tucker con sarcasmo, mientras le mostraba el dedo del medio —.

— Como sea, la ultima es de **Mizzumi:**

**KYAAAA quiero participar XDDD**

**Bueno como les dije que voy a poner retos? *rio de una manera maniática***

**Me fascina el gore (enserio no saben cuánto XP) así que:**

**Tweek quiero q mates a Craig (PERDON Craiggy TE AMO) con un martillo.**

**Stan que te metan al cuarto oscuro con Kyle**

**Wendy mata a Bebe (como se te de tu gana)**

— ¡Bienvenida! ¡Espero que te diviertas un montón! — Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en su cara y guardaba el sobre en la carta —.

Tweek con un martillo que fue entregado por parte de Roxana, sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar, con la herramienta comienza a romperle la cabeza a Tucker de un solo golpe, el rubio paranoico todavía seguía dándole de golpes y este no pudo sobrevivir, a los pocos segundos, el pelinegro revive como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Siguiente, ahora Stan y Kyle deben meterse al cuarto oscuro — Dijo Roxana dejando de lado a Tweek y a Tucker, señalando a al pelinegro y al pelirrojo —.

Los dos chicos se pusieron rojos como un tomate, pero luego suspiran, se dirigen hacia el cuarto oscuro donde los Lectores/Escritora hacen que las victimas vayan a ese lugar para hacen sus "cosillas", una vez cerrando la puerta, de ahí comienzan a escucharse gemidos por parte de Kyle y entre otros sonidos extraños, dentro de unos cuantos minutos, los súper mejor amigos, están con ropa, cabello desordenados y no solo eso, esta vez no estaban rojos al principio sino que ahora estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas.

— ¡Aw! El Style se nota que lo han disfrutado, siguiente, Wendy mata a Bebe — Dijo Roxana con un tono de tristeza por la rubia rizada —.

— Si mátala hasta que no reviva, odio a esa puta por ser rubia — Dijo Rose Darkness con una cámara para grabar como la joven Testaburger va a matar a Bebe —.

— ¿Por qué le tienes tanto odio a Bebe?

— Lo vuelo a mencionar: La odio por ser rubia, los chicos mueren por todas esas tontas rubias malditas suertudas — Dijo la pelinegra de ojos rojos restándole importancia a ese tema — Suficiente charla y mátala de una vez, Wendy.

La aludida tenía en sus manos un hacha MUY afilada, Bebe traga saliva muy pálida como una hoja de papel, antes de que haya más drama, Wendy le corta la cabeza, acto seguido comienza a partir el cuerpo de su amiga en pedazos, unas cuantas ratas comen su cabeza y cuerpo.

— ¡Terminamos por hoy, nos vemos!

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Ahora que lo pienso fue algo corto y el segundo capítulo fueron como 7 palabras ¡Algo largo pero divertido a la vez! Como sea, dejen Reviews con los retos, verdades o preguntas y los que son nuevos espero que se diviertan mucho torturando a este grupo de idiotas y…**

**— ¡¿A QUIENES ESTAS LLAMANDO GRUPO DE IDIOTAS?! — Me gritan todos bastante ofendidos y molestos a la vez —.**

**— ¡Cállense! Como dije antes, espero que se diviertan a lo grande para eso hice este Fic, la verdad es que he visto este tipo de historias en otros Fandoms y son muy divertidos, ok ya estoy hablando mucho, dejen sus comentarios con lo que dije al principio.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Dulce Venganza

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí les traigo el capítulo 4! Espero que les guste, lamento si me tarde muchísimo por ello, es por la escuela y todo lo demás, pero no solo eso me saque un 7 en una exposición oral de Naturales, o sea estaba recontra nerviosa, de los nervios, me quedo sin habla, bueno suficiente charla por ahora y comencemos:**

**Disclamer: South Park no es mío, es de Matt Stone & Trey Parker. Pero Rose Darkness y la historia si me pertenece.**

**¡Ahora sin más que decirles les dejo leer el Fic!**

**Capítulo 4: Dulce Venganza.**

* * *

Vemos a los chicos haciendo sus cosas y las chicas con lo suyo, los menores jugaban hasta reían también, en el caso de Butters jugaba como siempre con su peluche de Hello Kitty, Rose y Roxana esperaban el buzón azul con las cartas que traían retos, verdades o preguntas, de pronto vuelve a temblar el suelo y de ahí aparece el buzón, ante eso, la chica de ojos rojos, o sea Rose, dice:

— ¡Uff! Ya era hora — Dijo Rose mientras sacaba las cartas del buzón —.

— Oye… ¡Podrías hacer el mínimo favor de que pare ese puto terremoto! —Grito molesto y adolorido Craig, quien se había quedado dormido en una piedra y luego del temblor, se habia caído lastimándose la cabeza—.

— No es culpa mía, pendejo, así que mantén la boca bien cerrada, por favor, como sea la primera es de _**Coyote Smith** _y dice así:

_**De nuevo, gracias por poner la reacción de los míos XD**_

_**Me gustaron también la mayor aprte de los otros, me haciendo reír en varias oportunidades**_

_**Lo del reto de Luis me acordó muchísimo a lo de "Universo Paralelo", que ayudé a escribir como por ejemplo poniendo a las contrapartes de ellso con eas ropas y con la misma personalidad que Luis habló en el reto :o**_

_**Bueno, a los retos:**_

_**Que Cartman haga una liposucción y después una abdomen plastia sin anestesia y que de su grasa y lo que restó de su piel para para Kyle comer :o**_

_**Que Stan y Wendy digan cuando fue la primera vez de ellos XD**_

_**Que Kenny quemé todas sus playboys XD**_

_**Que Cartman escriba un poema de amor para Kyle XD**_

_**Que Stan y Wendy digan la razón porque se aman :D**_

_**Que Token vuelva a vivir con los leones en el zoológico con los leones XD**_

_**Que Craig baile con su ropa de Gangnam Style por 24 horas seguidas XD**_

_**Que Tweek tenga que irse al reíno de los gnomos roba-calzones XD**_

_**Que Butters de sus ropas que se encuentran en su armario para los mendigos de South Park :)**_

_**Que Kevin Stoley diga sus otros intéreses además de Star Wars y explicar por qué le gusta ese tipo de serie a los otros XD**_

_**Bueno, que Stan y Wendy hagan sexo en la frente de todos los otros, incluso la família de ellos XD**_

_**Que el señor Esclavo tenga que dar toda su colección de "cosillas" para los chicos y chicas XD**_

_**Que Grande Gay Al tenga que tener sexo con el señor Garrison XD**_

_**Que Clyde se encontré al taco hablante del episódio "Cancelado" XD**_

Cartman hace una liposucción y después un abdomen plastia sin anestesia, luego de eso da su grasa y lo que restó de su piel va para Kyle, quien estaba asqueado por eso.

— Muy bien, Stan dinos cuando fue tu primera vez con la puta de Wendy — Dijo Rose Darkness y la aludida se molestó mucho por eso —.

— No a decir verdad, no lo hemos hecho, ya que tengo miedo de ser castrado por el padre de ella — Dijo Stan algo apenado por eso —.

— Siguiente — Dijo Roxana —.

— ¡No lo hare! — Grito Eric negándose pero recordó la regla — Oh mierda, esta bien…

**Cuando te vi…**

**Las estrellas…**

**Me miraban…**

**Soñé con mil colores…**

**Tengo mucho miedo de enamorarme…**

**Mi AMOR**

Luego de decirlo, todos comienzan a burlase de él y de Kyle, quienes se habían puestos rojos como tomates, las risas seguían aumentando una y otra vez.

El rubio inmortal con lágrimas en los ojos, toma un encendedor, lo lanza hacia sus revistas porno, de ahí se enciende un gran fuego y este comienza a llorar a mares.

— Siguiente — Dijo Rose Darkness —.

— La razón por la que nos amamos es porque…— Dijo Stan sonrojado y tomando la mano de su novia —.

— ¡No lo sabemos, pero aun así terminaremos estando juntos! ¡Así que más le vale que si hacen que mi Stan se bese con Kyle, no se los perdonare! — Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa y en cuanto dijo lo ultimo, lo hizo con una mirada asesina —.

— Siguiente — Dijo Roxana —.

Se puede ver a Token en un zoológico, a su lado estaba unos cuantos leones, acto seguido, estos se ponen furiosos, comienzan a comer y despedazar al afroamercano, quien gritaba del dolor, cuando los animales terminaron de comerlo, el joven estaba en el suelo con los organos tirados por todos lados.

— Siguiente — Dijo Rose Darkness —.

El pelinegro con la ropa de PSY, comienza a bailar al ritmo de la musica, la cual salian de los parlantes en el techo, al terminar de bailar hasta las 24 horas, este suda y suspira muy cansado, recuperando el aliento.

— Siguiente — Dijo Roxana —.

— ¡N-No p-por f-favor n-no q-quiero i-ir! — Dijo el rubio suplicando de rodillas, pero la chica chasqueo los dedos —.

Podemos ver a Tweek, quien caminaba nervioso y con miedo, luego se queda sin habla, ya que se encuentra con el "Reino de los Gnomos-Roba-Calzones", ante eso, este se puso bien palido como harina y se desmaya, los pequeños Gnomos lo miraron confundido por ello.

— Siguiente — Dijo Rose Darkness —.

El rubio claro tomando algo de sus ropas, se va a afuera para poder venderles a los mendigos del pueblo, lo cual consiguió muchos, este suspiro pero no podía negar que tenía que hacer el reto ya que si no lo cumple, sufrirá las consecuencias.

— Bien hecho Butters, Kevin di tus otros gustos a parte de Star Wars — Dijo Roxana —.

— Lo siento, nada más que Star Wars es lo que me encanta, ya que eso es lo que más me inspira — Dijo el Friki con una nube con lo que amara hasta por siempre y los chicos bufaron, cansados del mismo tema —.

— Oh bueno, yo esperaba que diga algo más a parte de "eso", como sea, siguiente — Dijo Rose Darkness y Roxana se puso de acuerdo con ello —.

Ambos pelinegros comienzan a sacarse la ropa y tirándolas por ahí, acto seguido comienzan a hacer sus "cosillas", pero eso habría que dejárselo a cualquiera que lo leía e imagine lo que está pasando, en cuanto a los padres de ellos, nada que decir, estaban sumamente furiosos, en especial el padre de Wendy y como era de esperarse, el padre de Stan, quien con una cámara comienza a grabar lo que pasa ante la mirada de desaprobación por parte de su esposa.

— Siguiente — Dijo Roxana —.

Se puede ver al Señor Esclavo explicando lo mencionado, en cuanto a los chicos y chicas, los chicos se pusieron rojos como tomates y las chicas no pudieron evitar reír por ello, aunque al principio se asquearon enseguida pero por la reacción de estos se rieron por eso.

— Siguiente — Dijo Rose Darkness —.

Big Gay All toma de la mano a Garrison, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, los dos se dirigen hacia el cuarto oscuro, de ahí comienzan a escucharse ruidos extraños, al salir, ambos aparecen con la ropa desordenada, pero ninguno de ellos, estaba para nada feliz.

— Siguiente — Dijo Roxana —.

El castaño se lleva una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con el taco hablante y termina abrazándolo, este corresponde el abrazo.

— La segunda es de _**Spody El Jarcor**_

_**Reto a Wendy a tener un trio con Stan y Cartman, reto a Kenny a abrirse la panza y comer sus propias tripas, reto a Bebe a tener una orgia con todos los chicos, reto a Tweek a tomar 100 latas de Red Bull, reto a Toallin a darle un porro a cada uno de ellos, reto a Randy a que le de Cancer Testicular de nuevo y que brinque sobre sus pelotas, reto a Shelly a acostarse con Cartman y Kevin McCormick, reto a la autora del fic a poner en el título "verganza" en lugar de "venganza" xD**_

— Bien comencemos — Dijo Rose mientras guarda la carta en el sobre —.

Wendy se lleva a su novio y al castaño, al cuarto oscuro, de ahí comienzan a escucharse gemidos entre los tres, al finalizar, los tres adolescentes estaban sonrojados a mas no poder, pero no solo eso, tenían la ropa y cabello desordenado.

— Siguiente — Dijo Roxana —.

Kenny con una navaja, se abre el estómago, gritaba del dolor, ya abierto, toma una de sus propias tripas, se los come con cara de asco y termina muriéndose.

— ¡Qué asco! Siguiente — Dijo Rose al ver a Kenny ya muerto —.

Los chicos se llevan a las apuradas con Bebe, quien estaba muy contenta por ello, todos ellos se encerraron en la habitación, ya veo que se tardaran como media hora.

— Bueno, Bebe lo disfrutara a lo grande, como sea, siguiente — Dijo Roxana —.

El rubio de cabello desordenado, comienza a tomar rápidamente las 100 latas de cerveza, pero no pudo llegar a ese número, ya que término tomando 40 y se desmayó enseguida.

— Pobre mi Tweek del Kokoro, siguiente reto — Dijo Roxana lamentándose mientras veía al pequeño rubio dormido con un globo en la nariz —.

Después de que Bebe haya salido con el grupo de chicos, la rubia tenia los cabellos despeinados y la ropa muy mal ordenada, pero aun así lo disfruto. Desviando ese tema, ahora es el turno de la hermana de Stan, Shelly, arrastra al saco de estiércol, perdón quiero decir Cartman y a Kevin hacia el cuarto oscuro, al cerrar la puerta, comienzan a escucharse gemidos y entre otros sonidos, pude que se tarden unas cuantas horas y en esas cuantas horas, los tres aparecen con el cabello desordenado y con las mejillas sonrojadas como un tomate ya maduro y listo para comérselo entero.

— Mientras que ellos hacen lo suyo, sigamos, ahora la tercera es de _**GabrielMarsh:**_

_**Hola!, estuvieron divertidos los retos xD, se nota que Tweek disfruto ser Seme :B bien, pondre mis Retos Y Preguntas;**_

_**Preparen el detector de mentiras, pues se vienen las preguntas:**_

_**Para Cartman:¿Todavía tienes tus muñecos/a idiotas?**_

_**Para Stan:¿Crees que sería mejor, si Shelly no te maltratara, o ya te acostumbraste?**_

_**Para Craig:¿Porque eres tan idiota, sin expresiones de mierda anti-social aburrido?**_

_**Para Kyle:¿Es cierto que amas a Stan?**_

_**Para Wendy:¿Sabes que tienes SIDA, por lo puta :v?**_

_**Para Bebe:¿Es cierto que Wendy es tu amiga, o solo lo finges?**_

_**Ok, terminan las preguntas, vienen los retos :v**_

_**Para Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny: Como ustedes se volvieron unos, "Sin vida" para matar al friki del World Of Warcraft, ahora tendrán que pasarse, el Dark Souls 2 en 10 horas, sin morir, sin hogueras, y sin que les hayan quitado más del 50% de la vida :v**_

_**Para Craig: Pasa un día, sin hacer tu "Seña"**_

_**Para Tweek: Ve una película, documental, serie y juego de Gnomos :v**_

_**Para Wendy: Besa a todos los chicos y chicas, y di que eres más puta que Paris Hilton.**_

_**Para Kenny: Llevate al cuarto oscuro a Butters.**_

_**Para Damien: Alaba a Dios.**_

_**Para Stan: Estas en una casa, sin salida, y luego encuentras a Wendy y a Kyle, solo dos saldrán de ahí, y quien se quede ahí lo matara Jeff The Killer, ¿A Quién eliges?**_

_**Para Bebe: Mata a Wendy 10 veces.**_

_**Y Por último, ¡TODOS MATEN A CARTMAN!**_

— Bien, ahora respondan, iré a comer unos panqueques — Dijo Roxana para luego irse a la cocina —.

— No, ya están muertos — Dijo Cartman llorando —.

**[VERDADERO]**

— Ya me acostumbre — Dijo Stan —.

**[VERDADERO]**

— Porque si y punto — Dijo Craig de forma tajante como siempre —.

**[VERDADERO]**

— ¡N-NO! — Grito el pelirrojo poniéndose aún más rojo que su cabello —.

**[FALSO]**

— No — Dijo Wendy muy asustada —.

**[FALSO]**

— No soy su amiga de verdad — Dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a Wendy —.

**[VERDADERO]**

— Ahora los retos, comiencen.

— De acuerdo, lo prometo — Dijo Craig y obviamente no le iba a mostrar el dedo del medio —.

— El que sigue — Dijo Roxana —.

El rubio paranoico veía una película, luego un documental, seguido de una serie y por ultimo un juego sobre su temor y este ahora se encontraba desmayado..

— Siguiente — Dijo Rose —.

— ¡Soy más puta que Paris Hilton! — Grito Wendy al besar a cada chico y a cada chica —.

— ¡Pff! Pero claro que eres más puta que ella, hippie — Dijo Cartman en tono burlón haciendo enfurecer a la chica —.

— Paren de discutir y continuemos que me quiero ir a dormir — Dijo la castaña mientras veia la hora —.

Kenny arrastra a Butters llevándolo al cuarto oscuro, comienzan a escucharse gemidos y otros sonidos, al finalizar el reto

— Siguiente reto — Dijo Rose aun seria—.

— No lo hare — Dijo el Anti-Cristo negándose a hacer tal cosa —.

— Sigamos, sigamos — Dijo Roxana —.

— ¡No sé a cuál decidirme! — Grito Stan, al final y al cabo, Jeff termino matando a los tres —.

— Bien puta rubia, haz el reto o te mato — Dijo Rose —.

La rubia rizada mataba de 10 maneras a su propia amiga, ella lloraba en esas 10 veces y la pelinegra no pudo revivir más.

— ¡Hora de matar al pendejo! — Grito Roxana al mismo tiempo que tomaba su típica Oz —.

Todos comienzan a matar con sus armas al castaño, quien gritaba del dolor, al finalizar, el cuerpo de este queda despezado ya que unas ratas se habían devorado rápidamente sus sesos.

— La cuarta es de _**Luis Carlos:**_

**_Me gustaron muchos los retos que les pusieron a los chicos y chicas XD. Ahora nuevos retos o preguntas... retos... preguntas... Butters, vuélvete el Profesor Caos como en el videojuego y Kenny vuélvete una princesa japonesa al estilo anime y vayan al cuarto oscuro y... ya saben ;D. Damien de nuevo sácate los colmillos y no vale que tengas poderes sobrenaturales, góticos disfrácense de payasos de circo y hagan payasadas, Stan cógete a tu perro Sparky, Cartman chúpale las bolas a Kyle, Ike dale un beso a Shelli, Karen ¿En serio quieres saber la identidad de tu ángel guardián?_**

— Que bueno que te haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiéndolos, bueno ahora comencemos — Dijo la castaña muy feliz por ello — Ok, comencemos.

Butters se encuentra vestido como el Profesor Caos y Kenny de Princesa Japonesa como en el Episodio y Videojuego, Caos la carga al estilo princesa, llevándola hacia el cuarto oscuro, luego de media hora se escuchan gemidos por parte de la "Princesa", por así decirlo, unos segundos más tarde, ambos estaban con la ropa y cabello despeinado, pero tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Siguiente — Dijo Rose ya muy seria —.

El Anti-Cristo toma la herramienta de la vez anterior, con ella comienza a sacarse sus filosos colmillos, gritando del dolor y diciendo cosas hasta llorar a la vez, ante eso los chicos y chicas se ríen por ello.

— Siguiente reto — Dicho esto Roxana chasquea los dedos haciendo que los góticos se vistieran tal como se lo menciono —.

Ahora ellos se encuentran vestidos como payasos, con ropa y la cara pintada, Kindergoth y Henrrieta hacían malabares, pero de muy mala gana, en cuanto a Curly & Red Goth mientras ellos hacían trucos y otras cosas, ellos también lo hacían de mala gana.

— El que sigue, prefiero no ver esto — Dijo Rose al mismo tiempo que se ponía una venda en los ojos y Roxana hacia lo mismo —.

Stan toma de la cintura a su perro, con el comienza…*Escena censurada*. Ante eso los chicos y chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo y ya estaban traumados, excepto en el caso de Ruby y Karen, quienes al igual que las dos chicas, en sus ojos tenían vendas puestas para no ver esa escena.

— Siguiente reto — Dijo Roxana muy emocionada por lo que va a pasar, ya que ella también es fanática del Kyman —.

— Con mucho gusto, lo hare — Dijo Cartman en tono burlón —.

— Culón hijo de puta — Susurro Kyle muy furioso —.

Antes de que ocurra algo malo o peor mejor dicho, el castaño arrastra a Broflovski hacia el cuarto oscuro, una vez cerrando la puerta, de ahí comienzan a escucharse gemidos por parte de Cartman y entre otros sonidos extraños, luego de media hora, ambos aparecen, para ser precisos, Kyle no estaba para nada feliz por lo que hizo y en cuanto al castaño, este si estaba feliz por ello.

— Siguiente reto — Dijo Rose en vez de Roxana —.

Shelly tuvo que agacharse ya que el pelinegro era muy pequeño, luego este le da un beso en los labios de la castaña, haciendo que esta se sonrojara muchísimo por eso.

— Muy bien, Karen responde la pregunta — Dijo Roxana volviendose hacia la audida —.

— Si, por curiosidad quiero saberlo — Dijo la pequeña castaña con una dulce sonrisa y por una "extraña" razon su hermano sudaba a mares —.

— La quinta es de _**Rin Death:**_

_**SIII MUERE PUTA MUERE HAHAHAHAHA*se materializa una niña pelinegra y con ojos ámbar ***_

_**...en lo que vuelve mi cordura...**_

_**solo tengo una pequeña pregunta**_

_**kyle te volverías a drogar con ácido? así cuando te mudaste a San Diego**_

_**listo ahora los retos**_

_**Stan, tu se el uke de kyle**_

_**kyle viola a Wendy y mátala todo frente a Stan**_

_**ya que kyle mató a Wendy... Kyle mata a todos a excepción de Stan, cuando todos estén muertos has rica comida con ellos y dale de comer a Stan con la comida que hiciste con los restos de tus amigos y cartman. Quiero que todo el reto lo hagas con una sonrisa psicópata en la cara**_

_**ya eso es todo...ADIOS *se suicida y aparece en su casa ***_

— ¡Bienvenida! — Dijieron Rose y Roxana al mismo tiempo —.

— No ni loco hago eso, en cuanto a la siguiente pregunta, han pasado varios años y ya ni me acuerdo — Dijo Kyle rascandose la nuca y todos caen al estilo anime —.

— De acuerdo asi que a partir de ahora Stan será el Uke, los que pongan retos sobre él y Kyle de ir al cuarto oscuro, el será el Uke y no Kyle, como sea siguiente reto — Dijo Roxana desviando el tema con ello —.

El pelirrojo suspira toma de la mano a Wendy, se la lleva hasta el cuarto oscuro, de ahí comienzan a escucharse gemidos y entre otros sonidos, al salir, ambos adolecentes se encuentran MUY sonrojados, acto seguido, Kyle con una pistola le vuela la cabeza a la pelinegra, después toma un hacha y comienza a cortarla en pedazos, mientras que Stan llora por eso.

— Muy bien, le diste el merecido a esa puta sin corazon alguno, siguiente reto — Dijo Roxana mientras veia como unos ratos comian el cuerpo de Wendy —.

Kyle con una moto sierra, mata a todos expecto a Stan tal como lo dijo la lectora, después, con algo de asco toma el resto de todos sus amigos, se va a la cocina a preparar comida, luego de media hora, trae un pastel hecho con sangre seca y restos de los chicos, la cual salía un olor horrible, con un cuchillo corta un pedazo y lo pone en un plato, acto seguido se lo da al pelinegro, quien estaba más que asqueado, come un pedazo y se va al baño a vomitar. Luego de completar con el reto, todos reviven, asustados.

— La septima es de _**Manzanita611:**_

_**Holiwis blackie vengo a poner retos ten te doy unos brownies con helado de vainilla me gustan tus historias eres genial :D**_

_**Retos**_

_**Que todos los ukes canten con sus semes la canción de magnet de vocaloid**_

_**Que maten a wendy y a cartman con una cuchara**_

_**Que kyle le cante la canción de world is mine a stan**_

_**Preguntas**_

_**Videojuego favorito de cada uno**_

_**Y también youtubers favorito**_

_**Para cartman: porque salvaste a Kyle en San Diego y no me salgas con que necesitabas joder a alguien porque butters no te servía y otra razón de porque lo odias aparte de ser judío,de jersey y pelirrojo que no lo odias también porque tiene Jánuca y recibe como 32 regalos creo pobre de Kyle no puede celebrar ni Navidad ni Jánuca pero si pudiera celebrar las dos pues tendría más regalos que tu porque tú tienes uno y el mil millones de hrrhnsjrnsgdrhjugrieosjsyifjhrhekshh.**_

_**Bueno eso fue todo y blackie sí haces cualquier tontería yo aun así creería que eres genial ;D**_

— ¡Aw! Muchas gracias, aunque soy una gran escritora he aprendido mucho en la odiosa escuela — Dije Roxana al guardar la carta en el sobre y de ahi recibe un plato de brownies con helado de vainilla —m

— ¿Porque esta perra es quien recibe más comida? — Dijo Cartman ya que a pesar de lo flaco que esta, se le prohibio comer comida chatarra —.

— Mira Cartman, como me vuelvas a llamar de esa manera, hare que mis criaturitas coman tu cuerpo grasoso hasta que dejen tus mierdas de sesos tirados en el suelo. ¿Entendiste? — Dijo la castaña mirándolo de manera asesina haciendo que este se pusiera palido y asistiera con el cabeza, asustado — Oki doki, ahora canten.

Los chicos que eran Ukes, con cara de verguenza, comienzan a cantar "Magnet" de Vocaloid algo desafinado hasta llegar a equivocarse en unas cuantas letras a sus respectivos Semes, quienes estaban bastante rojos como tomates ya maduros, en cuanto a las chicas, estas se reian por ello.

— Siguiente reto, es hora de matar a la puta y al culon — Dijo Roxana al tomar una cuchara en su mano derecha — .

Todos cada uno, se le aparecen en sus manos, unas cuantas cucharas, luego miran de forma asesina a Wendy y Cartman, quienes sudaban a mares y al mismo tiempo que se ponían pálidos, acto seguido corren hacia a los dos y comienzan a matarlos, en el suelo había un gran charco de sangre de estos, después sus cuerpos quedaron destrozados.

— Siguiente reto, Kyle tienes que cantar ahora — Dijo la chica de ojos rojos poniéndose ya muy seria —.

— Pero se me da muy mal cantar — Dijo Kyle lamentándose por ello —.

— No me importa, canta ahora o sino ya sabes lo que va a pasar luego de que no cumplas con el reto — Dijo Roxana en vez de Rose Darkness, quien detrás de su espalda tenía una Oz filosa y ante eso, Broflovski se pone pálido como un papel hoja y tragando saliva —.

Kyle muy avergonzado por el reto, toma un micrófono que le dio Roxana, con el comienza a cantar World Is Mine de forma desafinada a Stan, quien se puso rojo como un tomate y Wendy, quien había revivido luego de su muerte con cucharas y ella también se había puesto roja, pero de rabia que tenía.

— Bueno ahora respondan las preguntas — Dijo Roxana y Rose Darkness al mismo tiempo —.

— ElRubiusOMG — Dijo Stan —.

— Smosh — Dijo Craig —.

— PewDiePie — Dijo Cartman —.

— Vegetta777 — Dijo Token y Clyde al mismo tiempo —.

— HolaSoyGerman — Dijo ahora Kyle —.

— Xoda Entertainment — Dijo Kenny —.

— Porque quise y punto final — Dijo el castaño sin darle importancia la pregunta —.

— La sexta es de_** AriaBRFTCK:**_

_**Jo! Que bien que lo hayas puesto me siento especial *W* ggg bueno, me diverti mucho con este cap. Asi que les pondre un solo reto: quiero que Craig, Stan,Kenny y Christophe se violen a Kyle, y como la vez anterior me digan pervertida, me siento especial cuando me lo dicen :v bueno chao chao (*.*)**_

— Que bueno que te gusto, ok, ahora comencemos — Dijo Roxana muy feliz —.

Craig, Stan, Kenny y Christophe, quienes miraban a cierto pelirrojo, acto seguido se lo llevaban arrastrándolo por los pies, hacia a cierto cuarto oscuro, pero todavía no se escuchaba ningún ruido por parte de los cinco chicos, luego de unas cuantas horas, ya comienzan a escucharse gemidos y sonidos extraños. Al terminar, los chicos estaban con los cabellos dado vueltas incluyendo la ropa y varios de ellos estaban algo sonrojados.

— Siguiente.

— ¡Eres una perevrtida, una jodida pervertida! — Volvieron a gritar todos y todas al mismo tiempo —.

— La octava es de _**Bertha Nayelly:**_

_**Antes que nada disculpame por no haber dejado review el cap anterior. No tenia inspiración para retos y eso (? Pero aqui estoy, como buen fan de este fic. El cap, me hizo reír mucho, especialmente cuando Pip beso Damien asgddl, ok, dejando el fangirlismo de lado empecemos:**_

_**Retos.**_

_**Damien debe decirle algo a Pip que sea cursi y bonito (?) Darle unas flores y darle un beso (si, necesito mi dosis Dip (?)**_

_**Stan debe decirle a Wendy que de una vez se vaya a cojer con Cartman y lo deje a él ser feliz con Kyle y después tiene que besar a este último (?**_

_**Okass, tanto romance XD. Que todos hagan una parodia de la Blanca Nieves cuyos protagonistas sean Georgie (blanca nieves) y Ike (principe) Okay estoy drogada /*/ que Cartman se deje Ukear por Kenny -*-***_

_**Kyle mandame saludos (? Y Damien di que soy genial y que me amas (?...) ¿Que? Necesito mi fangirlismo (?)**_

_**Y ya, mi imaginación no da para más:**_

_**Preguntas:**_

_**Kyle responde lo siguiente, solo piedes usar una opción para cada respuesta.**_

_**Si/No... soy gay, Si/No estoy mintiendo. Solo puedes usar un Si y un No. Si sale que eres gay estas enamorado de Stan. (No se si me explique XD)**_

_**Para Cartman: ¿porque no admites que amas a Kyle y dejas de joderlo? Nota: si me insultas todo insulto se te regresara.**_

_**Para Kenny: Hey! Me caes bien, siento mucho tus muertes (? Ya la pregunta... ¿Alguna vez has sentido atracción por Stan? Yo se que sí..**_

_**Para Gary (el mormón): ¿Que se siente que ames a Stan pero este ande con Wendy cuando en realidad ama a Kyle pero es tan marica que no lo acepta? Podias fijarte en alguien más como... como, no lo sé (?**_

_**Oh si, otro reto: Bradley y Butters deben darse un beso (? Ok si, no es un gran reto pero quiero**_

_**Bueh, es todo, mi cerebro no funciona XD ¡Saludos y suerte!ç**_

— ¡Aw! No te preocupes, bien comencemos — Dijo la castaña guardando la carta en el sobre —.

— Pip, quiero que sepas que eres muy lindo, algo maltratado por otros, pero me asegurare que jamas dejare que te toquen un pelo, te amo — Dijo Daimen muy rojo como su padre, el rubio ingles estaba sonrojado y los demas se hechaban a reir —.

— Siguiente.

— Wendy, vete a cojer con Cartman, dejame ser libre con Kyle — Dijo Stan hacia a Wendy, quien se puso deprimida para luego irse con el mencionado, despues el pelirrojo y el pelinegro se besan, sonrojados —.

**(Bertha lamento decirte que no podemos hacer la parodia de Blancanieves, espero que no me odies por eso, soy muy pesima para escribir parodias.)**

— Bueno continuemos, ya saben que hacer — Dijo Rose Darkness en su lugar —.

Kenny arrastra a Cartman hacia a el cuarto, el castaño gritaba una y otra vez de que no lo metan con el y el rubio inmortal hacia cierto lugar, luego de cerrar la puerta, comienzan a escucharse gemidos y entre otros sonidos extraño.

— Mientras que disfrutan, continuemos — Dijo Roxana —.

— Bertha te mando un millon de abrazos de osos y te dejo mucho amor — Dijo el pelirrojo soriendo medio nervioso —.

— ¡Bertha eres genial y te amo mucho! — Dijo ahora Daimen tambien sonriendo nervioso al igual que Kyle —.

— Bien hecho, ahora vamos con las preguntas, responde Kyle — Dijo Roxana desviando el tema —.

— Si soy gay y no estoy mintiendo, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Stan — Dijo Kyle poniendose rojo como un tomate, su amigo tambien lo estaba y Wendy estaba muy furiosa —.

— ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO, PERRA?! ¡YO NO SIENTO NADA POR ESTA RATA JUDIA! — Grito Cartman señalando a Kyle, quien en sus orejas le salian humo —.

— Mmm...si — Dijo Kenny mirando lujuroso y Stan comenzo a temblar del miedo —.

— No, estas equivocada, solo lo veo como un amigo — Dijo Gary bastante sonrojado —.

— Uy, que pena, como sea, besense — Dijo Roxana señalando a Bradley y Butters —.

Ambos rubios se besan, las chicas sacan fotos en todos lados, en sus narices saian chorros de sangre, al separase, se ponen bastante rojos como tomates.

— La ultima es de_** ninagare:**_

_**me a gustado el capitulo pero no me deja ver el capitulo 2 no se por que? pero bueno en este hubo mucho creek me gusta bueno retos:**_

_**cartman quiero que hagas ejercicio hasta que quedes como stan o kyle**_

_**tweek dale un beso a craig y luego vuelvete gotico**_

_**wendy cojete a stan**_

_**kenny lo mismo con butters**_

_**cartman quiero que subas en un taxi vallas a una boda y digas:¡yo me opongo!**_

_**token dale un beso a clyde**_

_**listo nos vemos ewe**_

— Bueno pues, cuando termine de publicarlo queria ver si estaba todo bien, pero vi que esta algo cortado, quizas debe ser por lo largo que es, de todas formas, espero que te diviertas — Dijo Roxana con una sonrisa —.

— Para que sepas ya estoy como ellos — Dijo mientras señalaba su cuerpo, que era bastante flaco —.

— Siguiente, ahora ustedes dos deben besarse — Dijo Roxana señalando a Craig y a Tweek —.

Tweek besa a Craig, tuvo que inclinarse porque este era más mayor que él, al separarse se vuelve gótico y toma café al mismo tiempo.

— Siguiente reto — Dijo Rose Darkness ya muy seria —.

Wendy y Stan se dirigen hacia el cuarto oscuro, ya cerrando la puerta, de ahi comienzan a escucharse gemidos entre sonidos extraños, luego de unas cuantas horas, ambos pelinegros salen sonrojados y con ropa desordenado.

— Siguiente reto.

Kenny lleva a Butters al estilo princesa, llevandolo al cuarto oscuro, de ahi comienzan a escucharse ruidos y gemidos al mismo tiempo, tal como lo paso con Wendy y Stan, ya paso una hora, ambos rubios salen con el cabello y ropa desordenada, Butters se encontraba muy sonrojado y Kenny con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— El Bunny se encuentra en el aire, siguiente reto — Dijo Rose Darkness fantaseando—.

— Bien, Cartman, ahora iras a una Iglesia — Dijo Roxana —.

Acto seguido, la castaña chasquea los dedos, Cartman se encuentra en estos momentos, en una vereda e hizo seña para hacer que un Taxi pare, lo cual funciono, luego de subirse, se baja en una Iglesia, el cual habia un casamiento y tal como lo decia en el reto, dijo: "¡Me opongo!", al decir eso, se marchó enseguida y la gente estaba muy confundida.

— Siguiente reto, ahora ustedes dos, deben besarse — Dijo Rose Darkness señalando a Token y a Clyde —.

El afroamericano suspira, toma de la cara a Clyde, le planta un beso y al separarse, el castaño se sonroja hasta las orejas.

_**Fin del capitulo**_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen Reviews, nos vemos la proxima. ¡ADIOS!**_


	5. Capitulo 5: Aviso Importante

Capitulo 5: Aviso Importante.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Bien? Pues yo muy bien, vengo a informarles que me tomare un Hiatus (Descanso). El problema es que he tenido "Asuntos personales", por eso me tomare un descaso, no esta decidio hasta cuando voy a volver, pero por ahora mis Fics estaran en Pausa hasta nuevo aviso. Sin mas que decir. ¡Nos vemos!

Atte.

Blackie-99


End file.
